Remember and Forget
by Lynpon
Summary: It was told that the dead spirits who were ready to be reincarnated, would be offered the broth of oblivion so that they didn't remember their previous life. Having been purged of all previous sins and knowledge, the dead spirit was sent to be reborn in a new earthly incarnation, and the cycle began again.
1. Asahi

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

Just something lighthearted and funny to write during holiday! Because SoSoo can only have happy ending in the modern days. And Goblin is a good inspiration, especially on the notions of reincarnation, remember and forget, ect...

* * *

It was told that the dead spirits who were ready to be reincarnated, would be offered the broth of oblivion so that they didn't remember their previous life. Having been purged of all previous sins and knowledge, the dead spirit was sent to be reborn in a new earthly incarnation, and the cycle began again. This was an act of kindness from gods as oblivion was part of the blessing. Mean while, choosing to remember meant to live in torment with every memory of the past life, to live a life of eternal suffering.

Because of an unfinished love, he chose to remember, to be haunted by all the ghosts in the past, to never live a complete new life.

For more than 1000 years, his spirit lived then died plenty times only to look for her. He had passed 11 lifetimes, 11 times of reincarnation. Each lifetime, he met a girl who looked exactly like his lover but not her. He had to watch that girl live and grow old happily with another man while imagining he and his lover could also have had a happy life like that.

Even in his 12th lifetime, he hadn't found her yet. And he had thought 12 was a lucky number. The girl in this lifetime named Go Hajin. Like 11 other girls in his old past lives, this girl wasn't his Soo. She had already had a boyfriend and he believed, once more time, he had to watch her live a happy life in the arms of another man again.

However, 12 was indeed a lucky number, because gods sent him another girl in this time life, a girl who knew his past life, the life of 4th prince Wang So who then became Gwangjong - 4th king of Goryeo. She had been willing to share his burdens and the most important thing, she had the ability to make him forget, forget all the past lives and also forget his Hae Soo.

* * *

Her name was Konikishi Asahi, Japanese, 18 years old, high school student, moved to Korea to live with her half-brother Konikishi Akira after the death of her parents 6 years ago. She was the girl who had the ability to see the past life of people in Goryeo era. And she believed she was sent here to help him overcome the haunting ghosts of the past. Her brother Akira, in his past life, had been Gwangjong, the 4th king of Goryeo who chose to live with the memories of the past lives to find his lover.

Never did Asahi truly know how painful it could be to live with the memories of the past. She only knew every single night, her brother woke up in cold sweats because of nightmares, calling the name Hae Soo. It happened every. single. night, until one day, 2 years ago, she had asked Akira if he had ever wanted to forget all those painful memories because she had the ability to make him forget, not forever but at least in his 12th lifetime.

He said yes.

* * *

For 2 years, Asahi had been proud of herself for helping her brother block all his nightmares. However, that day when she had a visit to the exhibition "Goryeo era culture" and saw a young woman crying before the portrait of Gwangjong, she knew she was doomed. She had just messed up with her brother's life. Akira meant to find his lover here. They were meant to remember their past lives and meet up again but she had destroyed everything. She made him forget before his Hae Soo could remember. Screw her life!

"Hae Soo?" The high school girl approached the woman, offering her a handkerchief. The older one looked up with her big teary eyes, Asahi couldn't help feeling sympathy and sorry for the woman "Follow me!" Asahi abruptly seized Soo's hand and pulled her up in the older girls's shock. "I will bring you to him" She dragged Soo toward the main entrance then looked around searching for the needed man.

"So hyung" Asahi cried out loud for her brother. The man turned back and quickly she pulled Soo along, running toward him. "This is Hae Soo" Asahi said while panting after showed her brother the girl.

The two finally met after 1000 years apart. Hae Soo froze in utter shock, stared at the man before her eyes with tears streaming down her face while the man only looked at her in confusion. He averted his eyes to his younger sister, silently asked what was going on.

"She is Hae. Soo." His sister stressed the name as if he would know who Hae Soo was, but he truly didn't. So turned back to the crying girl then awkwardly broke the ice.

"Excuse me, but do we know each other?"

The girl didn't answered and only cried harder. So never felt so awkward like that in his entire life with one strange girl crying before him and his sister was acting unbelievably weird. He flashed a social smile to the girl then turned to give his sister a furious glare before pulling Asahi asides.

"What the hell did you do?" So hissed at his sister "What have you done to her that made her cry?"

"It's not me. It's you" Asahi explained in urgency. "She is your Hae Soo. She has finally remembered you because of the portrait of Gwangjong." But So only looked at her as if she was possessed by evil spirit and not his sister. Asahi tugged him toward the grand picture of the Goryeo king and pointed at it "See. He was Gwangjong. You look exactly like him. You chose your Korean name Wang So like him so that if you've ever met Hae Soo again, she could easily realize you"

So felt his blood boiling at the sister of him who was blabbering nonsense "Are you making fun of my Korean name again?" He didn't remember the reason why he chose such an old-fashion name. Most of his colleagues said his Korean name was weird so the name Wang So became a sensitive topic to the man.

"No. I'm not. It's me who made you forget. You have to remember again" Asahi shook his arm, pleading in desperate. But So jerked his arm away.

"That's enough" He nagged at her in a stern voice "I won't take you home. Take the bus yourself" So walked away, left behind the agitated sister who wanted to cry out loud in frustration.

"You will regret it, obnoxious hyung" Asahi shouted after him but So just waved his hand, didn't bother to glance back.

"I don't hear a thing, ungrateful younger sister"

It took Asahi a while to cool down her anger then all of sudden, she remembered Hae Soo. Fortunately, she was still there at the exhibition. She seemed to have overcome her mental breakdown when Asahi found her again.

"Don't worry. I will help you making him remember." The younger girl assured.

* * *

The two were sitting in a coffee shop when Asahi told Hajin about her brother's life and what had happened to him two years ago. If it was someone else they might never believe the words of an high school student talking about past lives and reincarnation. But it wasn't someone else. It was Go Hajin who magically remembered she had lived in the body of Hae Soo 1000 years ago. And the high school girl before her here happened to be the sister of Hae Soo's lover in this lifetime. Somehow, Hajin felt like they had been friends for a long time.

"You don't get mad at me, do you?" Asahi carefully asked "It's all because of me that So hyung doesn't remember you"

"No, not at all" Hajin gave her a weak smile when turning away to hide her tears. Her heart ached terribly, thinking about what So had gone through over 1000 years to find her again.

"So you must not give up on him this time" The younger girl said as if reading her mind

"No. I won't" Hajin firmly claimed. Gods granted her wish, to meet him in a different world, different period. This time she would definitely never leave him.

"A kiss" Asahi suddenly hit the table, which pulled Hajin back to reality "In fairy tales, the lovers wake each other up by a kiss. Maybe your kiss can help So hyung regain his memories" The girl grinned happily while the Hajin didn't appear against the idea. She would want to give So a million kisses if her kisses could compensate all the hardships he had been through.

"Why do you call him So hyung? You are supposed to call oppa". The question came out of blue but Hajin couldn't help herself when the girl kept referring her brother as hyung.

"Oh, old habit dies hard" Asahi laughed it off "I learned Korean from Jung. He calls So hyung as hyung so I did the same. I thought hyung meant onichan in Japanese, didn't know that the girl must call her older brother oppa"

"Jung?" Hajin widened eyes surprised "You mean?"

"Wang Jung. 14th prince. Your so-called husband in Goryeo." Asahi grinned brightly. "You will be surprised once seeing him. He looks exactly like Wang Jung of Goryeo, has the same name too. It's very rare that someone reincarnated with the same faces from their previous lives. So hyung is an exception. And you too are an exception in this life time. The other girls So hyung once met in other lifetimes may have the same face as yours but it wasn't your soul in that body, I believe"

"I wasn't reincarnated. It's my soul who was transferred back in time, living in Hae Soo's body." Hajin timidly confessed. She was still confused with the whole things of reincarnation or past lives.

"Even more magical" Asahi chimed in awe. "That means you're destined to each other, it's fate" Hajin shuddered at the words fate and destiny. In Goryeo, it was fate that separated So and her. In this modern time, would fate be on their side?

"Telling about Jung, he is So hyung's half brother." Asahi continued without noticing the older girl's concern "After my father and his mother divorced, So hyung returned to Korea with his mother. Both of the parents remarried so Jung and I were born. Except for So hyung, Jung and I have nothing related" She was saying when suddenly a book flew toward their table and hit Asahi's head. "What the..." The girl hissed in pain while turning around to look for the one who threw that book.

"You, ungrateful younger sister" A young man walked toward them with books on his arm. "How dare you say we are not related."

The new shown up face rendered Hajin speechless. Tears started forming in her eyes again as she recalled the youngest prince and their old memories in Goryeo era, wasn't aware of the two unrelated people before her bickering at each other like old foes.

"You are not my brother" Asahi gave Jung a dead glare but the man just beamed at her

"We live under a same roof, share the same brother. You are the younger sister of my brother, so you are my sister too" Jung raised his hand to pat Asahi's head but the girl quickly ducked and avoided it. At that moment Jung had the chance to have a look at the companion of Asahi. "And who is this beautiful flower?" He whispered to his sister's ears, which only made the girl cringe in distaste.

"She is Hae Soo" Asahi replied and immediately Jung pushed her aside to take a step closer to Hajin

"The Hae Soo?" He yelled in surprise "My wife in the past life?" Asahi had never regretted telling Jung about his past life in Goryeo like that before. The man jumped forward in an attempt of hugging "his wife" but being pulled back by the younger girl.

"Sorry, Soo unnie. He is an idiot" Asahi turned to Hajin, apologized in embarrassment.

"Who do you call idiot, annoying sister" Jung wiggled to break free from Asahi's grab

"You are an idiot, unrelated stranger" The girl released him so Jung fell ungracefully on the floor.

Hajin looked at the two in bewilderment. These two were the strangest people she had ever met. Jung in front of her eyes appeared like 14th prince but his comical behaviors were nothing alike the prince she had known. She just wondered if the spirits changed when they reincarnated and had non knowledge of their past lives. While Hajin was thinking, Jung had got back on his feet, extended his hand toward her.

"I'm sorry for all the fuss with my sister. My name is Wang Jung, third year student in Business Administration department of Seoul National University. Nice to meet you" Hajin looked up at the man then at his extending hand. Now he appeared more like the old Jung. She hesitated before shaking hands with him, still lost in bewilderment. Jung winked at her when withdrawing from the handshake. His eyes averted to the younger girl "There is a small party with my teammates at Moonlight tonight. You are invited" Jung said indifferently then turned to Hajin with a big warm smile "You are invited too, Hae Soo noona. Would you mind coming to a university students' party?"

Hajin was at loss for word when Asahi quickly jumped in "She will come. I will make sure that she comes." The girl tried to pushed Jung away "Now get lost, since I am having an important talk with Soo unnie right now"

Jung didn't want to leave, yet once hearing Asahi's angry growl, he quickly fled, but only after saying goodbye to two girl. "See you tonight, Hae Soo and Woo Hee"

"Woo Hee?" Hajin gaped at the girl. Didn't she introduce her name was Asahi?

"Woo Hee is my Korean name." She answered her question. "Just like my brother, I chose a Korean name too but Woo Hee is a beautiful name right? Not old fashion like So. Who in these days named So anyway?" Hajin didn't pay attention to what the girl said. All her mind was full of the images of her female friend in Goryeo. Woo Hee, was she the Woo Hee she knew. Apparently she didn't have the same face as her old friend. But not everyone reincarnated with their faces of the previous lives. Asahi or Woo Hee was still talking "The most important thing is So hyung will be at Moonlight tonight. He drinks there every Friday night. You can meet then kiss him to wake his memories up"

Hajin was reminded about the kiss. Everything was happening so fast that she didn't have time to process what was going on. Just earlier this afternoon she remembered her past life, then she met So but he forgot her. And now she was sitting with present So's sister who was highly the reincarnation of her friend Woo Hee, talking about the party of Jung tonight. For all that, all Hajin had in mind was that she could meet So again. She could meet So again and that was the only thing mattered.

* * *

Moonlight was a small cozy bar full of people every Friday evening. Hajin and Woo Hee joined the party with Jung and his friends. But when the older girl introduced her name as Go Hajin, both Jung and Woo Hee cried in surprise.

"Your name is not Hae Soo?"

Jung immediately turned to his sister, giving her a question look "She is your friend, why are you so surprised?"

"Hae Soo was her past life's name. I forgot to ask her modern life name" She mumbled loud enough for only Jung to hear, then received a snicker from the brother.

The party began with Jung and his friends soon ignoring two girls but Hajin and Woo Hee didn't mind it at all. They came here for another purpose: waiting for So.

"Are you nervous?" Woo Hee asked once seeing Hajin fidgeted with the drink in her hand.

"Yes" Hajin truthfully admitted. Anxiety was growing inside her with just one mere thought of So. She still hadn't digested all the memories of the past yet. She didn't even had time to think clearly with Woo Hee/ Asahi keeping pushing her toward So. Hajin gulped down the drink then pour another one. She felt intoxicated but the alcohol appeared useful to calm her nerves.

"Don't drink too much" Woo Hee held her hands to prevent Hajin from drinking. All of sudden, a familiar warmth spread over her body.

"Do you remember your past life?" Hajin asked, wanted to distract her mind from the prince she was waiting. And she also wanted to know if this girl was her friend in Goryeo era.

"No. I don't" Woo Hee shook her head. The girl had wondered who she was in her past lives but she had no idea. However, maybe it was a bless. She didn't want to suffer like her brother, but to live a carefree life like Jung with no memory of the past. The special gift of seeing others' past lives only a little touch to make her life more interesting.

"Are you sure? Because in Goryeo I had a friend named Woo Hee, the princess of Later Baekje." Hajin tried to remind her but this modern Woo Hee only shook her head to dismiss that thought.

Suddenly a flashback came to Asahi Woo Hee. The image of a Goryeo spiritual ritual flashed before her eyes. This wasn't the previous life memory of anyone, she was sure. It was her own memory as if she had been there to witness it. Her pulse picked up as her mind tried to figure out what was happening. She looked at Hae Soo and once again the flashbacks returned, but a different one. It was a rain ritual. Who was her in the past life and why did it appear just now? Something must have triggered them, the past memories. Woo Hee was in her deep thoughts when Hajin knocked down the last drink on the table. The younger girl didn't even notice that her companion had stood up and reeled away.

Hajin felt the need to go to the toilet. Maybe it was a bad idea to use alcohol as a calming draught. She knew she was drunk, though not many drunk people realized themselves drunk. She walked unsteadily pass the crowd, tried to find a way to the restroom when suddenly bumped into a hard chest.

"Ow! Ouch!" Hajin yelped in pain, holding her throbbing head which got hurt because of the drink and not the bump

"You bumped into me" A familiar voice raised and all of sudden the noise around her stopped. Looking up, she was greeted by a familiar face. She immediately forgot everything in the world. At that moment there was only her as Hae Soo standing before Wang So, her lover of 1000 years ago. And she wanted to kiss him. Action did Hajin take. The man was caught off guard when she forcefully grabbed his collar and pulled him down to press his lips on hers. His lips tasted like wine, the finest wine she had ever tasted. And that was Hae Soo's final thought before her world twirled around then dissolved.

* * *

Woo Hee was pulled back to reality by a loud screech. Taking a look around, she discovered the source of the sound. It was her brother who was holding a very drunk Hae Soo in his arms after she forced a kiss on him. It appeared that the kiss didn't work in reality like what they told in the fairytales. But it wasn't the worst part, because a forced kiss from a drunk girl could not render her brother enraged, yet a drunken Hae Soo puking all over his body could do.

"ASAHI" Wang So cried out loud in outrage.

Woo Hee knew it was the end of the world when her Japanese name was shouted out by her brother. Because at that moment, Asahi wasn't her name but his swearing words. A very very very bad swearing word, which was only used in some special cases. She was doomed!

* * *

A/N: why Japanese name? Because birth name is not something you can choose. The only way for So to keep his name Wang So in the modern day is that he has the choice to name himself.


	2. Woo Hee is not Woo Hee

Japanese-Korean Konikishi Akira also known as Wang So was a sharp insurance company lawyer who had the winning rate on court up to 95%. People had seen him as an introvert who had trouble opening to others. But for 2 years recently, he had been becoming more social or at least less distressed and gloomy. Little did people know, it was all thanks to his younger sister who helped him to forget the painful memories of his past lives.

Such younger sister of him now was being cursed under his breaths, because she had destroyed one of his most perfect Friday nights.

"Would you mind telling me again the reason why I have to take this woman back to our house?" So tried to speak as calmly as possible to his sister, while gesturing toward a totally knocked out Hae Soo who was held by his brother, Wang Jung. But everyone knew when So spoke formally to his siblings, he actually was on the verge of exploding.

"Because firstly I don't know her adresse, secondly it's in the middle of winter and we can't leave her outsides. It's inhuman" Woo Hee reasoned while giving her brother a puppy-eye look. He could never resist her pleading eyes, could he?

"The most important thing is she was my wife" Jung added nonchalantly. And So had to clench his fists to resist the urge to smack his brother on the head for his nonsense saying. Jung too was also drunk.

"Don't you see what she has done to me? In the middle of winter" So said, while shivering in cold as he had to wear wet clothes. All of his coat, sweater and shirt must go through a careless wash in the bathroom in order to get rid of the stink of the girl's vomit. So shuddered at the thought of it.

"Please hyung, I swear you will never regret helping Hae Soo unnie" Woo Hee begged in desperate. And at that moment an attendant ran up to them.

"We ask for your forgiveness, Mr. Wang but there is a traffic jam in the garage and your car couldn't get out right now"

So swore under his breaths. Misfortunes never came singly. Reluctantly Wang So had to piggyback the girl Hae Soo from Moonlight's entrance to the main road to take a taxi. While Woo Hee tried to drag a drunken Jung following suit their brother. The walk wasn't too long but the wet clothes and the cold wind made So feel like he had to walk for miles. Suddenly the man felt a hot drop falling on his shoulder. He slightly titled his head to have a look at the girl on his back. She was crying. He didn't know why but she was crying in her sleep and his heart ached.

* * *

Hajin woke up with an unbearable headache and a terribly dry throat. That was the reason why she should never get drunk. She didn't remember why she was drunk the night before, either. Slowly opened her eyes, Hajin realized she was on a strange bed in a strange room. Panic took over her when she sat right up looking around to know her whereabouts. A cup of water on the side of the bed and a small note under it caught her eyes. Hajin quickly reached for the note.

"Hae Soo unnie" The note was written in a neat handwriting. Hae Soo? the name called back Hajin's memories of the day before. Right, the past lives and reincarnations and So, her So. She had kissed him. Had the kiss worked? "Unfortunately, the kiss didn't work" Woo Hee's note answered her question. Hajin sighed "We brought you to our house since I didn't know your adresse. Don't worry. Make yourself home. I will come back after extra classes at school. We'll have more talk later!"

Hajin put the note away then took the cup of water to wash out the dryness in her throat. One cup wasn't enough, so the girl set her feet down, gingerly found her way to the kitchen.

They lived in a vast appartement, she took a mental note. After one minute or two, Hajin found her desired destination. Surprisingly, she bumped into someone in the kitchen. Not literally bumping into but more like coming across the owner of the house. Her eyes got teary at the sight of his face. He was Wang So, the same Wang So who Hae Soo had loved 1000 years before. They didn't say a word and only stared at each other across the room.

* * *

Wang So didn't mind having someone stay overnight in his house, especially when someone was his sister's friend. But he really hated the stare that girl was giving him right now. There were sadness, regret and longing in her eyes, which made his heart ached for no reason and he hated it like crazy. When her eyes traveled down his naked torso and even went more south, So was suddenly self-conscious of his nakedness. He was wearing nothing but a towel wrapping around his waist. Immediately, his hand came to the towel to hold it tighter. The memory of their kiss the night before came back to him. So's face went crimson at the thought. He was about to say something thing but no word came out from his mouth. And flee he decided to take. It was still a blurring morning, they should wait until both returned sane in order to have a proper talk, he thought. And so, he disappeared behind a corner.

* * *

Hajin felt like insane when she had the desire to run after the man. He didn't remember her. He ran away from her and it broke her heart into pieces. The feeling only made her headache worse, which reminded her why she went to the kitchen. After two or three cups of warm water, Hajin's headache didn't go away but at least it helped calming her sore throat. She needed a quiet place to calm her mind now. And the big problem was how to come back to the room she had stayed in this vast strange house.

Every room had the same door and there was no sign to distinguish which one was which. Then she found a room with a slightly opened door, so Hajin pushed it and took a step in. Since she wasn't familiar with the decors of the room, it took her a whole minute to realize it wasn't the room she had stay. When she was about to walk out, a paper lying on the floor caught her attention.

Hajin wasn't a prying person but she couldn't stand disordered things. The girl only wanted to pick the paper up and put it back on the table. Accidentally, the paper's content was shown before her eyes: a faceless portrait drawn carelessly by pencil. She was staring at the picture when a hand, out of blue, seized her wrist and another hand snatched the paper from her. In a jerk of the arm, Hajin was pulled to face to face with Wang So, who now was in his pants and unbuttoned shirt. Their faces were only inch apart. From outsiders' perspective, their proximity gave a vibe of intimacy but only Hajin could see the burning anger in his eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?" He gritted through his teeth.

"I..." She tried to explain but her mind went blank.

"Predictably" So smirked at her loss of words "I don't know how and why Woo Hee befriended with the type of people like you but I am not that easy to be fooled"

Crying in front of others, getting drunk to receive helps, she was indeed a conman.

In a flash, So twisted her wrist then pulled her along with him, getting out of the room. He dragged her through the corridor. On the way, they passed a just-waken-up half-naked Wang Jung. The younger man was confused with his furious brother dragging a girl toward the main door.

"What game are you playing?" Jung innocently asked while running after them.

Without a word, So opened the door then shoved Hajin out of his house before slamming the door shut in front of her face.

"Hyung, what are you doing?" Jung cried in surprise at the rude action of his brother but So ignored him and stormed back insides.

In the midst of Wang So's outrage, Hajin didn't have time to get a hold of what happened. She only came to realization once standing outside of the appartement. She was about to raise her hand to knock the door when it suddenly opened and something flew to her face.

So threw her bag and coat back to Hae Soo then closed the door again. Meanwhile, Jung was still lost in puzzle.

"What have you done, hyung" The younger one ran after his brother "You can't treat her like that. She is our guest"

"Shut up" Wang So ignored him on the way back to his room

"She was my wife" And Jung's reasoning triggered something in So. The older turned to his brother with a furious glare.

"She is not your wife, you idiot." He pulled Jung's ear, believed that it was time to teach his younger brother a lesson "I told you to take care of Woo Hee and look what kind of people she is hanging around." Jung cried in pain but So didn't stop his torture "And do not get drunk or run around saying that you had a wife. How many time have I told you to think before saying?" So only released Jung's ear when he begged for forgiveness. He threw one last look at his younger brother before getting in his room "By the way, you are wearing your pants inside out, dumb head" The door was slammed in front of Jung's face.

Ignoring the reminder of his brother, Wang Jung ran out to look for Hae Soo, but she had already left. "HYUNG," The younger cried out loud "You chased my wife away" And in So's room, a loud slap could be heard: The sound of So facepalming himself. He could only ask gods why he had to live with such dumb head sibling. How Jung got in Seoul National Uni was still a mystery to him.

* * *

Hajin was sitting on the table near the fateful lake where she had been almost drowned 1 year ago. The only difference was in her hand not a bottle of soju but an alcohol antidote. The bitterness of antidote startled her but after 3 gulps she felt more sober. The headache also slowly faded away. Staring at the lake she wondered if she sunk in it right now, would she come back to Goryeo era to change Hae Soo's life once again, to love So a little bit earlier?

Then Hajin laughed bitterly at her own thought. Who in her right mind wanted to come back that era to experience the tragedy of fate and destiny again? She had wanted to forget everything to live a new life, that was the reason why she hadn't remembered anything for one year. Then she remembered everything because of Jimong. It was him, wasn't it? He was the one who provoked her old memories. Until now that man was still a mystery. He said about something that things returned back to its original place. And an hour later, she met So. So they truly meant to meet at modern days?

"Hajin noona" A childish voice pulled Hajin back from her train of thoughts.

"Oh, Eun Yool" A 6-year old boy was standing before her with a box full of toys in his hand "you come here with your parents?" Eun Yool was the boy she saved from drowning in this lake 1 year ago.

"Yes, noona" He nodded "But why are you sitting here alone with a long face? Did your boyfriend dump you again?" Hajin's jaw dropped. Kids these days weren't innocent like old days anymore. The boy continued "Don't be sad, noona. You will forget everything once you play" He offered her a car from his toy box with a bright like sunshine smile. Hajin couldn't help smiling back and received the present. Soon another little girl ran toward them and called Eun Yool to play with her. The two waved goodbye to Hajin before running away. Her eyes followed them to the play ground, then her heart felt at ease once thinking about the innocent childhood.

"I told you to wait for me at home" Hajin was startled by a voice raising behind her back. Turning around, she saw the high school girl in her uniform walking toward her. "Even when my brother threw you out, you should have banged the door and stayed there until I came back" Woo Hee settled herself on the seat across Hajin.

"How could you find me here?"

"Yesterday, I put my phone in your bag. Fortunately, I forgot to take it back" The older girl quickly peered into her bag and indeed found a pink mobile phone. She handed it back to Woo Hee. "You told that you wouldn't give up on So hyung. Then why did you leave?"

"Everything happens so quickly. I think I need some time to think" Hajin mind-absently played with the toy car in her hand while Woo Hee stared at her then at the toy. The younger girl just happened to see the boy who gave Hajin that car.

"That little boy" Woo Hee changed the topic "how did you know him?"

"I saved him last year at this lake. Because of that incident, my soul went back to Goryeo era" Hajin vividly remember the event as if it had only occurred just yesterday. That was the starting point of everything.

"Oh I see" Woo Hee nodded in understanding "After all the effort, you finally managed to save him once, at least in this lifetime" Hajin looked up at Woo Hee in confusion. The young girl grinned at her before explaining "He is the reincarnation of 10th prince Wang Eun. You had tried to save him in Goryeo, hadn't you? I'd like to say that you succeeded"

Hajin widened eyes in surprise then slowly averted her eyes to the boy playing from afar. Was there truly Eun's soul in that boy? Woo Hee followed Hajin's eyes to look at the children too. "And the little girl was his wife in the past lives. What was her name in Goryeo era again?" Woo Hee tapped her chin wondering

"Seon Duk" Hajin answered, still glued her eyes on the children "Park Seon Duk" She had witnessed their wedding, their growing love and even their death. A tear drop rolled down her cheek.

"I tell you those things not to remind you of the sad memories" Woo Hee quickly said once seeing Hajin's teary eyes "Two of them had reincarnated 12 times and 12 times they were husband and wife. I believe the same will happen in this lifetime too. Childhood friends become lovers then spouses. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's beautiful indeed" Hajin agreed then raised a hand to wipe her tears away.

"That is how life is, a circle. Death isn't the end. It's only a start. So please don't be upset with all the deaths in the past. What's important right now is present and future."

Hajin was convinced by Woo Hee's words. It was incredible that such mature sayings coming from a girl at such a young age. But maybe it was because Woo Hee could see millions past lives of other people around her.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Hajin asked and Woo Hee gave her a crooked smile.

"I can help you but in return you must give me a favor" Hajin raised an eyebrow in curiosity, patiently waited for Woo Hee's request "Please help me remember my past life in Goryeo. Yesterday, talking with you I had some flashbacks. I knew that I were there with you guys, but I don't remember who I was. I think it was you who triggered my past life's memories. So please help me"

"You want to remember even if your past life wasn't a happy one?" Hajin cautiously asked while recalling the painful life of her friend Woo Hee in the past.

The Asahi Woo Hee nodded. Since she had a few flashbacks, she couldn't stand living without knowing who she was in her past life. "And for your information, I am not your friend Woo Hee in Goryeo. Because the princess of Later Baekje, who suicided for her people and for the unification of three kingdoms, was reincarnated in that woman." Woo Hee pointed toward a beautiful female lifeguard walking on the lake bank.

Hajin followed her point to look at that woman then turned back to the Woo Hee sitting across her. So who had she been? What was the identity of this modern Asahi/ Woo Hee in Goryeo era?

* * *

Wang So had thought his Saturday could never be any worse. From early in the morning, he had to deal with the conman named Hae Soo, then Jung's idiocy. After that came the out burst of Woo Hee when she was back from school, finding that he had thrown the Hae Soo girl out of their house. No, his Saturday could never get any worse.

After returning home from the gym, So walked casually in the kitchen to grab a drink, without noticing the presence of another person there.

"Good evening"

So almost choked on the water once hearing a strange voice behind him. Turning around, he met a not so strange visage greeting him with a smile.

"What... who... how..." The man stuttered with plenty questions in his head.

"Thank you for letting me live in your house. From now on please help each other out" Hae Soo bowed down at So in his bewilderment.

Live in the house, help each other out? His mind processed the words then realization hit him hard on the head.

"ASAHI" So cried out loud the Japanese name of his sister.

Somewhere in the house, Woo Hee could hear her brother cursing her name. She was doomed yet again!

* * *

 **A/N:** _Dear sierraimoet, Goblin might be worth watching though I only watch the interactions between the Goblin and the Grim Reaper and skip most of the romance parts. Well, not many love stories was as beautiful as the one in SHR. It was tragically beautiful! Wish you a wonderful holiday!_


	3. Are you princess Yeon Hwa?

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

I didn't know that writing a humor story could bring so much fun. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so hope you will have fun reading it, too! Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates it!

* * *

Wang So called for an emergency family meeting. However, it appeared he was the only one in urgency at that moment. Mean while, the two younger siblings were taking all the time in this world to bring themselves in the living room to meet their older brother.

"Alright, does anyone care to enlighten me what is going on?" So asked with the serious tone he usually used on court. Woo Hee and Jung sat uncomfortably on the couch, under their brother's prying eyes while nervously exchanging glances with each other.

"Well" Woo Hee opened her mouth first "Hae Soo unnie's apartment is too far from her work" She said slowly, making up a believable story instead of the one where Hae Soo was her brother's lover from the past lives. "I asked her to live here in one of the empty rooms in our house. In exchange, she will help us with the chores. And she said yes. It's a win win, isn't it?" She finished with a happy note then turned to Jung, asking for his support. Fortunately, the young man instantly caught her signal.

"Absolutely a win win." Jung cheerfully responded. "So when Hae Soo noona showed up at our door with her luggage. I helped her move in the first room in the corridor, across my room" There was bliss in his voice as if he had managed to complete a great task.

"What?" Woo Hee yelled in surprise "I told you to have her stay in the last room, across So hyung's room"

"But that room is too far from mine" Jung complained, envying when Woo Hee only thought for So.

"What do you need to be close with her for?"

"Don't you ask her to stay here so that we could develop our relationship? Hae Soo and I were spouses in our past life"

Woo Hee gasped in horror. What in the hell made Jung think she was trying to set him up with Hae Soo? "Don't. You. Dare. To. Approach. Hae. Soo. Unnie" She hit Jung with a cushion, tried to knock some senses into him. The two argued back and forth without knowing their brother was burning them with his fiercest glare.

"ENOUGH" So roared and both Jung and Woo Hee stopped dead on their track. Quickly the youngsters regained their stance. "Who do you think you are to let stranger live in my house? Shouldn't you asked me first, at least?"

Jung immediately pointed his finger to Woo Hee. All the eyes were on the youngest sister now. Being betrayed by her only ally, the girl had to bite the lips to keep her composure. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Do you know how hard it is to be the only girl in the house?" If normal words didn't work, she had to use her final trick "Hae Soo unnie is the first girl friend with whom I can have a girl talk. And I have never been able to share my girly secrets with you guys. Don't you remember what happened when I had my first period?"

Jung grasped his mouth in dread when terror flashed on So's face. She was reminding them about one of their most terrifying nightmares.

"Hae Soo noona can stay as long as she wants" Jung said in hurry then turned to his older brother "right, hyung? You will let noona live with us, right?" He gave So a pleading look as though his brother's answer would determine their life and death.

After an intense moment, So sighed defeated. If Woo Hee had to use this tactic, it meant she desperately wanted to have Hae Soo living here. The oldest brother nodded then walked out of living room. Right after the door was closed, Woo Hee and Jung jumped into the air to celebrate their victory. The two were about to high five when the sister remembered that Jung had just sold her out a few minutes ago. Woo Hee grabbed the cushion then hit Jung again.

* * *

Hajin had been in the kitchen the whole time since Wang So came home. She didn't know why but she trusted Woo Hee. That young girl was the first person who reached out for her since the moment she regained her memories. Woo Hee knew everything about Hae Soo's life in Goryeo. She was also the bridge between Hajin and Wang So in this lifetime. And the fact that Hajin/Hae Soo could easily trust Woo Hee and be ready to do anything the girl said showed how desperate Soo was to have So back in her life even when this So was only a phantom of her So in Goryeo.

She was startled by Wang So walking in the kitchen. Just like the morning, they stared at each other, but this time her eyes didn't get teary anymore. Woo Hee told it would be weird if she kept crying in front of him.

"Who are you?" So broke the awkward silence. He was curious about her, the first woman made his sister acting bizarre like this.

"Hae Soo" She said despite knowing that he didn't asked for her name "Does the name ring any bell to you?"

"Does it have to?" He raised an eyebrow at her uninterested then continued "Please give me your identity card. I will draw up a contract between us on terms and conditions when you live here"

Hajin fumbled the card from her bag and handed it to him. So glanced at the small rectangle piece then looked up at the girl with a slight frown "Your name is Go Hajin, not Hae Soo?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Hae Soo or Go Hajin, it's only me. You can call me by the name you prefer"

"The name in contract must be Go Hajin." It was an obligation since Hajin was her lawful name. But So found the name Hae Soo more mellow. "In an hour, please come to my room. We need your signature" And then he walked away, disappeared behind a corner. Hajin's eyes still followed him though So wasn't in sight anymore. After that, Woo Hee came in, giving her two thumbs up and a triumphant smile. She would live with them, in their house, until So remembered her. She determined to make him remember Hae Soo.

* * *

So waited for Soo in his room with a simple 5-page contract, noting rights and obligations of 2 parties. It might be too formal but he was a lawyer after all. The door left slightly opened, so Hae Soo could walk in his room without knocking. On her hand was a tray of tea set and pastries. It must be Woo Hee who told her that he preferred tea to coffee, So guessed. She received the document after settling the tray on his table.

"Please read it carefully then sign..." So was explaining when Soo quickly reached for a pen and signed at the last page. The man gave her a scandalous look "Don't you read the contents before signing?" He was shocked at her action but more disappointed when she didn't give a look at what he had spent almost an hour to make.

"I trust you" Hae Soo simply replied, which rendered So speechless. This might be the first time someone could make an lawyer like him tongue-tied.

She took one copy of the contract then left as fast as like the way she came. But So called after her when Soo reached the door.

"Don't trust me" No one had said they trusted him before, not even Woo Hee or Jung. Actually the siblings never got into a situation that demanded their trust on each other. So it made Soo the first person saying that to him. "They say a good lawyer is a bad neighbor. You should not trust a lawyer."

"I don't trust a lawyer. I trust you" She threw one look over the shoulder at him before walking out and closing the door. So stared at the closed door for a while then averted his eyes to the tray on table. Woo Hee didn't know his favorites were oil-honey pastry and fresh leaf tea.

* * *

Hae Soo stared at the contract in her hands with a mixed feelings. Maybe because all the past memories were still so raw in her mind, she needed a little time to get used to the modern civil life again, just like how Hajin had got used to with the ancient life in Goryeo. How funny it sounded. The name in the agreement were Konikishi Akira and Go Hajin. It wasn't a contract between Wang So and Hae Soo. But it appeared better this way since she might detest a legal binding between So and Soo. The two souls should only be bound by love.

* * *

Woo Hee's idea to have Hae Soo living as their housemate was a good initiation. However after that, her plan was put on a slow burn because Wang So was too busy at work. He left early and came back late, even on weekends. Hae Soo and her brother just ran into each other in the kitchen or corridor. They barely talked but just exchanged some awkward stares or modest glances. Their lack of interaction irked Woo Hee to no end, especially when the most excited person since Soo moved in here was Jung. That so-called university student spent less time going out and stayed at home more. "To be with his Soo", he said. And every time he dared to say something like that, Woo Hee would hit him or shove the young man away from Hae Soo. Hae Soo belonged to her brother Wang So and not that unrelated stranger.

* * *

Hajin quickly adapted herself to the daily routine in Woo Hee's house. She prepared breakfast and dinner for Woo Hee and Jung while they took care of their own lunches. So barely ate at home, much to Soo's disappointment. But still she made his favorite tea and snack for him, or maybe that was what she thought. She didn't even know if he favorited fresh leaf tea and oil-honey pastry like the old So or not.

It was a cold Saturday morning, Hae Soo woke up early and decided to go to the kitchen to cook breakfast for the two youngsters. Setting her first step out of the room, she literally bumped into the man lived across her room. He dropped a small paper bag, which spilled some pastries out. It was the pastries she had put in his room the night before. In a second of embarrassment, So hurriedly collected the bag and scattered snacks then hid them in his coat pocket. But Soo knew better, he was going to throw them away. That might be what he had been doing to all the pastries and tea she had made for him. Sorrow rose in her chest.

"Uhm" The man cleared his throat "I will try to come home early today to have dinner with everyone." Woo Hee had asked So to come home earlier almost everyday but the new cases at work tied his legs. Today could be the first day he had dinner at home since Hae Soo moved in. "See you this evening" He picked up his briefcase then left while Soo was still standing in the dark corridor, staring at his back. She took a deep breath to get rid of the previous sadness. There was still hope at the dinner today.

* * *

Woo Hee was on the ninth cloud once hearing her brother come home for dinner. She was keen on cooking dinner since afternoon. The kitchen was full of laughters of two girls when Woo Hee and Hae Soo prepared a small feast.

"My younger brother says he misses Korean food every time we're on Skype" Hajin told about her brother who was studying abroad. Unlike the orphan child Hae Soo, Go Hajin in this lifetime had a happy family living in Busan.

"Do your parents come to Seoul often? You may want to introduce us to them" Woo Hee suggested but Hajin only smiled. Her mother was planning to see her in Seoul but it was a different story. Then the high school girl changed topic and asked Soo with a lower voice "Are you having nightmares recently? Yesternight I heard you cried in your room"

The smile on Soo's face faded away. She did indeed have nightmares every night. Since the day she regained memories of the past life, Soo hadn't only dreamed of So but all the painful events came back to her. Maybe it was the price to live with the memories of past lives that Woo Hee said. And Wang So had lived like that for 12 lifetimes. He had just had a short period of peace during the late two years.

"Don't ask about me. How about you? Did you have any new flashbacks?" Hae Soo almost forgot Woo Hee's desire to remember her past life in Goryeo.

"No, not a thing" The younger sadly sighed. "I only saw a spirit ritual and the rain ritual in which So hyung was the master of the ceremony"

"That means you were presented there." Soo used her logical analysis "The rain ritual was opened for public but the spirit ritual had happened only in the palace, reserved just for the king, the queens and the princes." Suddenly Soo's eyes widened in realization: The royal family, the princes and princess, half-sister of So. "Are you..." her face went pale in fright "princess Yeon Hwa?"

"Me?" Woo Hee cried in disbelief "princess Yeon Hwa? Half-sister of So hyung?"

"Queen of Gwangjong" Hae Soo murmured.

* * *

All of sudden, Hae Soo had ridiculously negative feelings toward Woo Hee though the girl didn't do anything wrong. The rest of the afternoon sunk in a deep sea of silence. No improvement was made in the evening, either.

Wang So had expected a happy dinner time with his siblings and the housemate, but not a low-spirited one like this. Right after setting foot in the house, he could sense the dark aura around Woo Hee and Hae Soo. It didn't disappear even when they started having the meal together. Everyone, with common sense, could see that Hae Soo was giving Woo Hee a cold treatment. Everyone except for Jung who was too busy burying his nose in the food. And since when did Jung have common sense? So mentally sighed, ashamed of his younger brother.

* * *

Hae Soo secretly threw glances at So and Woo Hee, who might be Yeon Hwa's reincarnation, imagined their past life as king and queen of Goryeo. Jealousy grew inside her. Soo wasn't sure if she was envying of Yeon Hwa, who had had Gwangjong physically in the past life or the 18 year old girl Woo Hee, who had all the affection from modern Wang So. Was that only brotherly love or something more? Hae Soo knew it was an absolutely irrational thought but green monster could thoroughly blind a woman's eyes.

* * *

The heavy atmosphere on the dinning table made So suffocated, so he decided to break the freezing cold ice. Wang So turned to Woo Hee then gave the girl his warmest, sweetest smile that a brother could give his sister.

"How is your school these days?" He simply asked. And clash. The sound of Hae Soo forcefully hitting her spoon on the table, startled other three people. Even Jung, who couldn't see anything but food, also looked up from his dishes.

"I'm sorry. I lost my appetite." Soo said while moving up from her seat "Please enjoy the dinner without me" She walked almost like running out of the room. So couldn't help wondering what had triggered the girl. Was it wrong for a brother to ask his sister how her school work was going?

When Soo was out of sight, Woo Hee turned to her brother with a dead glare "It's all because of you" She furiously lashed out on So "Why did you have to marry that evil wicked princess instead of the dear sweetheart Hae Soo?" In So's utter shock, Woo Hee also frustratedly stormed out of the dining room. He didn't understand a word the younger girl said but according to her, it was all his fault now. What was the meaning of this ridiculous fuss?

There left only the brothers on the dinning table. Wang Jung, with a mouth full of food, gave his older brother a questioning look. "What have you done to them?"

So's jaw dropped. The people in this house never stopped to amaze him. And Jung, of all people, dared to open his mouth to ask him such question.

So threw a dirty napkin at the dumb head, then without a word, left the table. The dinner was completely ruined.

* * *

The next day was a stormy Sunday with dark clouds covered both outside and inside the house. And to add somber to the dark mood, Wang Jung played the song "Gloomy Sunday" in max volume. So had to bang on his door to make him turn it off.

The house became cold like the inside of a freezer with two walking icebergs named Hae Soo and Woo Hee. In order to spare their lives, Wang So must bribe his idiot brother so that Jung would take Woo Hee out for a change of air. And the dumb head decided to take the younger sister to a theme park, in a stormy day, in the middle of winter. It surprised So more that Woo Hee agreed to go with Jung. Finally, went out an iceberg. There left only one in the house.

So carefully approached Soo, who was boiling water in the kitchen. She knew his presence but didn't bother to look at him.

"Are you making some tea?" So broke the silence, peeked at the kettle with much expectation. She might be making some fresh leaf tea for him. She always did, everyday.

So came home from work every night and found a tray on his table with fresh leaf tea (sometimes with oil-honey pastries). He loved her tea and pastries so much that he made sure the tray to be empty the next day so that Soo would make more for him. Sometimes So had to resist the urge to eat all the snacks, and packed them into a paper bag so that he could enjoy them at work too.

Soo didn't answer his question, continued mashing the tea leaves by her own hands. That might be the secret of her special tea. Everything was handmade without the help of machine, just like the old traditional way. So was fascinated by her focus on what she was doing. Soon, hot water was poured into the teapot and the pleasant scent of new tea filled the room.

So eagerly held out his mug for Soo to pour the tea in. However, the girl poured all the tea down the sink instead of his mug.

"What are you doing?" So cried out in surprise. Soo slowly looked up at him for the first time that day.

"Why do you have to pretend that you enjoyed my tea when all you do with them was pouring or throwing them away?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" So looked at her in confusion but the girl ignored him. Throwing the teapot into the sink, Soo walked away out of the kitchen.

After a second of shock, So quickly picked up the teapot. There was not a single drop in it. All the tea was down the drain now. The only thing left behind was a deep regret growing inside his stomach. What he had done wrong anyway, So wondered.

* * *

Woo Hee tossed and turned on her bed that night, couldn't sleep even though she had a tiring day hanging around with Jung. Just like Hae Soo, she wasn't fond of the idea there was Yeon Hwa's soul in her body, either. Somehow, the girl felt guilty for the misery of So and Soo in Goryeo though it hadn't been her doings. Unable to fall asleep, Woo Hee got up and went to the kitchen to grab a drink.

Unexpectedly, she saw Hae Soo already sitting there with a bottle of soju nearby. Taking a deep breath, Woo Hee treaded in. Pouring a cup of warm milk for herself, the younger girl settling down across Hae Soo. Woo Hee was the one who broke the silence first.

"Alcohol doesn't help you resolve the problem" She referred to the soju in Soo's hand.

"Neither does milk" Soo shrugged indifferently and the younger girl left out a small chuckle. Soo, too, also smiled up a little. After a short pause, Soo opened up "I'm sorry for such childish actions of mine. I shouldn't treat you that way."

"No, I'm sorry for..." Woo Hee apologized but Soo quickly cut her off

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't you but the person of 1000 years ago. How can you be responsible for things you didn't do?"

"Unnie, I promise to make So hyung fall in love with you again, with or without memories of the past lives" Woo Hee gave Soo her words sincerely and received a warm smile from Soo. Her heart was at ease.

"Alright, it's not a big problem right now, because next week, my mother will go to Seoul. She is arranging a blind date for me."

"What?" Woo Hee hit the table and accidentally turned the TV on.

A big face was shown on the screen, right in front of Woo Hee's eyes. After a second or two, the young girl laughed out loud in Hae Soo's bemusement

"It's not me, but her" Woo Hee chimed in happiness, pointing at the person on TV. "I was not the reincarnation of that princess but that woman was" Hae Soo turned around, looking at the small screen which showed a middle-aged woman running for the presidency in Seoul city. "Hae Soo unnie, I wasn't princess Yeon Hwa" Woo Hee jumped on her feet and started dancing around.

* * *

Wang So heard some noise outsides. It was past midnight already. He got up in frustration. Anyone who disturbed him sleeping at this hour of the day would deserve a death penalty. Walking in the kitchen, he surprisedly found a cheerful dancing Woo Hee and a happy laughing Hae Soo. His anger slowly faded away. But suddenly, crash. The sound of ceramics breaking. Wang So froze in his spot. All the blood drained from his face once seeing his favorite ancient vase become broken pieces on the floor.

"My... my... my vase" He stuttered in disbelief.

Hae Soo immediately pointed her finger to Woo Hee. And the younger girl's face went pale, terrified.

"A. SA. HI." So gritted her Japanese name in a fit of rage.

Woo Hee knew she was totally doomed.

But at least she wasn't Yeon Hwa in her past life, until now, it was good enough.


	4. Oh my god, you are not Queen Yoo?

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing!

 _This story is the journey to find Asahi's identity in Goryeo era so I will only reveal it in the final chapter. And I am trying to drop hints here and there for you to guess. In fact, there was a huge hint regarding Asahi's identity in the first chapter but it seems no one has caught on that one yet. Anyway, thank you for reading this story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

One of the privileges, when you were the oldest brother and owner of the house, was that you could nag your younger siblings to do what you wanted. Wang So was enjoying such privilege. Sitting in his room, he tried tasting the tea and snacks that Jung and Woo Hee prepared after he had "politely" asked them to do.

Taking the first sip of the tea, So surprisingly shuddered at the taste. It was totally not something human could drink, yet Jung had sworn that it was the best of the bests. He would make that idiot drink a whole bucket of this tea one day. Well the best of the bests should be reserved only for his dear younger brother. Then looking at the black burnt cookies Woo Hee made, So could do nothing but leave out a deep sigh. She was hanging around with Hae Soo everyday but why couldn't she learn something from the older girl? Something like making a proper cookie? And he didn't even like cookies.

Pushing the tray of tea and pastries sent from hell asides, So couldn't help missing Hae Soo's tea. She didn't make anything for him since the latest incident and he had too much pride to ask her. He didn't even know how to start a conversation with her properly though he was dying to clear the misunderstanding between them. Well, they didn't have a good start. The first time he met her, she had been crying. The second time, she had puked all over him. The third time, he thought she was a conman and threw her out of his house et cetera.

When Hae Soo moved in with them, So immediately had her investigated. A folder regarding Go Hajin's personal information was still saved in his laptop: A 26-year-old makeup artist, average family background, having history of debt evasion one year ago, but it turned out that she was cheated by her boyfriend and best friend who had swindled her house and saving money. If the poor girl had met him earlier, he would have helped her sue the pants off those two evil swindlers.

Technically, So knew most of everything about Go Hajin's life, even the hospital where she had stayed after nearly drowning to save a young boy. However, the Go Hajin/ Hae Soo, living under the same roof with him, appeared a mysterious puzzle that he couldn't help but look out for her. Everything might start with the kiss in Moonlight. The moment their lips touched, So could feel it, the electric shock swept over his body. The same night, he had had the weirdest dream about a faceless girl dressed in olden day clothes, who still often appeared in his dreams until now. However, the most mysterious thing must be that Hae Soo cried every night in her room. And it scared the hell out of him whenever he went to the toilet at night.

So didn't fear of ghosts but knowing Hae Soo crying made his heart ached terribly. Who was she, Hae Soo? He wondered while staring at the faceless portrait of the girl in his dream. Who was she?

* * *

Go Hajin was in a terrible mess. She had to deal with her mother's visit in a few day, as well as a blind date with a complete stranger whose picture would be sent to her really soon, not to mention the cosmetics testings. If the tests succeeded, she could have a huge opportunity to create her own line of organic herbal cosmetics. In general, she didn't have time to think of So. Just like her, he was also busy anyway.

Sitting in Woo Hee's room, Soo was applying the new makeup powder on Woo Hee, who voluntarily tested the beauty product.

"Please tell me if you feel itchy. The product has been tested on others before but it may have different effects on different types of skin." Hae Soo concentrated on her work while Woo Hee was worried about a bigger problem than the reaction of her skin.

"Are you going to the blind date?" The young girl asked and Hae Soo halted, bit her lips to hold back a deep sigh.

"My mother will make a fuss if I don't go. I will just see it simply as a dinner with a friend of my mother."

"What if he likes you and wants to make a move on you?" Woo Hee had a very bad feeling about the man Hae Soo was going to meet "What about my So hyung? Do you know how long he has waited for you."

All of sudden, Hae Soo felt terrible of herself. She had left him alone in Goryeo then chose to forget him. She hadn't even told him about their daughter. Thinking of Seol made her heart broken. Soo had wanted to asked Woo Hee about her daughter's soul for a long time but never had the nerves to open the mouth. She had been afraid of going through a breakdown once hearing what happened to her precious little Seol.

"About the previous lives, have you ever seen..." This time Soo plucked up all of her courage "... Beak Ah nim?" But failed.

"13th prince?" Woo Hee raised an eyebrow "I have never met his reincarnation in this lifetime. It's a vast world, you may never know where and when the spirit would be reincarnated. So it's almost impossible to find someone's soul among 7 billion people on earth. Only fate brings people together. I remember once having seen the soul of King Taejo in a Korean-French boy in an abroad trip with So hyung and Jung."

Hae Soo signed. She knew that it would be impossible to find Seol, so she would just imagine that the child was living a happy life with her parents in this lifetime.

"Why are you asking about 13th prince?" Woo Hee asked out of curiosity.

"Well, just because" Soo turned away, avoid the prying look of the younger girl "Have you had any new flashback?" She changed the topic, but right at that moment, her phone rang, informed a new message. "That must be my mother sending pictures of the man I am going to meet"

Soo reached for her phone but it was quickly stolen by Woo Hee. The younger girl opened the message and her face instantly went pale. It was a small world when they kept coming across the old souls in their past lives.

"Give me back my phone" Soo demanded but Woo Hee just stayed silent. The serious face of the girl worried her. "How is the picture. Is he that ugly?" Now she was more interested in that man's picture than the phone in Woo Hee's hand.

"Tell me" Woo Hee looked up at her with an unreadable face expression "Who would you choose between my So hyung and..." She hesitated "and 13th prince Beak Ah?"

After a second of confusion, Hae Soo burst out laughing "Am I going to meet Beak Ah nim?" In a quick movement, Soo jerked the phone off Woo Hee's hand and indeed, the picture on the screen showed a familiar face, the face of 13th prince. "Oh my god, is he really Beak Ah nim?" Soo cried in disbelief mixed with happiness. Could she truly see her best friend in Goryeo again?

Meanwhile, Woo Hee still kept her blank face, lost in her own thoughts. The door suddenly opened and walked in Jung with a cup of Americano.

"Here is your coffee." Jung handed it to Woo Hee. Since the girl was grounded after breaking the favorite vase of her brother, Jung became her loyal servant. "You own me 10,000 wons. The coffee costs 3,000 wons. Delivery fee is 7,000 wons"

Normally, Woo Hee would yelled at Jung for such ridiculous charge but now she just silently took the coffee and put it in her mouth to calm her fast beating heart.

"Well think about your past life, Woo Hee" Soo finally looked up from the phone with a big grin on her face "If you weren't princess Yeon Hwa, you could be the reincarnation of Queen Yoo"

And plash! Jung's face was all covered in the coffee spit from Woo Hee's mouth.

"QUEEN YOO?" The girl bawled, almost suffered a heart attack.

* * *

The discovery that Woo Hee might have been queen Yoo in her past life, brought discomfort to both Jung and Woo Hee.

"Was it because I spoiled you too much in Goryeo, so now you become an idiot like this?" Woo Hee sighed, shaking her head pitifully. If she had truly been queen Yoo, she could never look her brothers in their eyes without feeling sorry again. Queen Yoo was a terrible mother to her children. And So, Jung and even Yo had to suffered a lot, having a mother like her.

"Were you really my mother in our past life? For real?" No matter what, Jung couldn't believe it. If it was true, he would forever have scar in his heart. They were sitting in a coffee shop in their neighborhood, waiting for their older brother. Another family meeting was summoned by Woo Hee.

The two didn't have to wait for long when So walked in the shop, giving the youngsters his infamous sneer. If it wasn't something important, he would kill them by his bare hands.

"Aren't you still grounded? I didn't remember having forgiven you yet" So pulled a chair to sit down across his younger sister.

"Big problem, hyung. There is a high chance that Woo Hee was our mother in our past lives. That would mess up the whole relations in our family" Jung explained in a serious tone, which made So's blood start boiling. He inhaled deeply then chanted the spell in his head: Jung's idiocy wasn't worth wasting his energy smacking him. It wasn't worth at all. Therefore, So ignored his brother and turned to the sister for a real mature talk.

"What do you want?" He simply asked, waiting for Woo Hee's explanation.

"Hae Soo unnie will go to a blind date tomorrow" They could hear a surprised shriek from Jung but both ignored the dumb head "Please pretend to be her boyfriend so that her mother won't set up any blind dates for her again"

"Shouldn't it be Hae Soo to ask me such thing? Who are you? Her representative?" So said calmly, pretended to not see Jung jumping up and down right beside him.

"I can pretend to be her boyfriend. If she wants, I am ready to be her real boyfriend, not a pretending one"

Woo Hee, too, also wished the dumb head named Jung to be invisible. "She wants to meet that man"

"Then there is no reason for me to pretend to be her boyfriend at all"

"I CAN PRETEND TO BE NOONA's BOYFRIEND" Jung cried out loud to get his siblings' attention. However, So and Woo Hee turned to him, giving the young man a dead glare. Jung immediately sunk down on his seat, pouted in sulk. It was a family meeting but it appeared his voice was null and invalid.

"That man could hit on Soo unnie and she will be too kind to decline his feeling. Please make your presence and tell him to stay away from her. Or else we could lose her forever." Woo Hee begged her brother desperately, which made So surprised because he had never seen the girl yearning for something like this before.

"Asahi" So called his sister softly "I know you want to set me up with Hae Soo but we are not like that. Hae Soo and I aren't..."

"She loved you." Woo Hee abruptly cut in "No, she loves you and you loves her. But you just forget." She reached for his hands on the table "Please give her and yourself a chance. I swear you will never regret it"

So knew there was a thin line between sane and insane ideas. And both Woo Hee and he were walking on that thin line right at that moment. They were all driven crazy by the girl named Hae Soo.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you with something like that" He said no despite the uneasiness in his heart. Ridiculously, Wang So felt annoyed, thinking about Hae Soo being with another man. But he shrugged it off.

* * *

That night, So came home at midnight after having the whole evening drinking at Moonlight. The house was dark and cold. There was only a warm glow of light casted out from the kitchen. He stood in the dark doorway for a while before taking a step in. Hae Soo was sitting there, in the kitchen, making some kind of powder from herbs and grasses. Just like the time watching her make tea, So was fascinated by Soo's focus look. And he felt like he could stand there watching her the whole night. But unexpectedly, she looked up and met his gaze.

"You're home" Soo stood up, asked him in concern "Why do you come back so late? Did you drink? Have you had dinner?" If anyone looked at them right now, they might think Soo was his wife waiting for him back home after a long working day. So could almost picture it in his head: the fantasy of Hae Soo being his wife and not a housemate. How strange he was! He would blame it for too much drinking.

"Who are you?" He thought out loud and the question caught Soo off guard.

"Hae Soo" Just like the first time he asked, she told him the name "I am Hae Soo"

"I'm not asking you for your name" He said in a slight irritation _'What is your position that you'd act that way to a prince?_ ' A voice rang in his head and So stopped dead in tracks. He had just experienced a flashback or a vision? Whatever was happening terrified him to no end. So stumbled backwards. The girl moved to catch him but he backed away from her as if she would bring more strange memories to him. Without a word, he fled from the warm lit room, leaving Soo behind in bewilderment.

* * *

"Are you sure you could run around like this? So hyung hasn't lifted the grounding punishment from you yet" Jung asked Woo Hee nervously. He had a bad feeling since the younger sister dragged him in this fancy plaza.

"Would you mind shutting up?" The girl hushed Jung when they were cramming in a bush which was planted as a decoration of the restaurant to spy on the blind date of Hae Soo. "Do you see that man" Woo Hee gestured toward the young handsome man sitting across Soo "He was your favorite brother in Goryeo"

"Really?" Jung immediately became excited "Should I go over and say hello" He moved to get out but quickly being pulled back in the bush by the girl. Their little scene didn't go unnoticed by the restaurant manager.

"Excuse me" A stern cold voice raised behind made Jung's and Woo Hee's hair stand on end "Customers should settle down at a table and not sit in a bush like this."

The two youngsters were "politely" invited by the manager to the front counter, where they were asked if they had reserved their seats. Jung and Woo Hee nervously exchanged glances with each others while the restaurant employee was giving them a not quite pleasant look.

"How much money do you have in your wallet?" Woo Hee whispered to Jung, hoping him to bring enough money to have a simple dinner here.

"10,000 wons" Jung whispered back, made Woo Hee swear under her breath. 10,000 wons couldn't buy them a cup of coffee in this luxury place, not saying a meal.

"Should I call So hyung?" Jung suggested but received a strong opposition from the sister.

"Are you crazy? He will kill me once knowing I'm following Soo unnie here"

"You're right. He will ground you until next year and you won't have chance to see the sun again" A familiar voice made the two turn around. And standing right behind their backs were Wang So, their older brother, their dearest guardian.

"So hyung" Jung and Woo Hee chimed in unison. Their eyes shone in happiness as So came like a knight in shining armor to save the day.

"Welcome, dear customers" The manager changed his tone right away "Are you three going together? Should I arrange a table for you?"

So glanced at the two youngsters who were smiling like a Cheshire cat. "No. I don't know them" He shrugged "My friends are waiting for me over there" He averted his eyes to Hae Soo. Soon another employee came and led the way for So. Woo Hee and Jung didn't have enough time to see their brother reach the the table before the two were both kicked out of the restaurant.

* * *

However, Woo Hee hadn't left yet. She stood outsides, watching through the glass windows her brother, Hae Soo and the man with Baek Ah's face having dinner together.

"So it's So hyung and Soo noona now" Jung also peered through the window, sadly said.

"Don't worry, oppa. You will find your destined girl in this lifetime" Woo Hee grinned widely as So was clasping Soo's hand in his. She wasn't aware that she had just called Jung oppa for the first time, which rendered the young man speechless.

The girl stared at the window while Jung stared at her. Big wide smiles were on their lips since they both looked at what made them happy at that moment.

* * *

So and Soo left the restaurant hand in hand. He had held her hand the whole evening, which spread a glow of happiness all over Soo's body.

"Thank you for showing up today." Hae Soo turned to So when they were walking on the crowd street back to the house.

"There's still another dinner with your mother, isn't it?" So kept looking straight forward though he knew Soo's eyes on him.

"If you don't want to..."

"That would make this dinner meaningless. And also, don't meet that guy again" So felt uncomfortable around the man who boldly showed his interest in Hae Soo even though he had introduced himself as the girl's boyfriend "He has bad intentions toward you"

"You are thinking too much" Soo gave him a knowing look and a proud smile. Did he realize that he was acting like a protective boyfriend and not her fake one? "He is friendly. I suppose we could be good friends" She wondered how So would react if he knew that guy was Baek Ah, his favorite brother in his past life.

"If you like him that much, why do you need me to be your fake boyfriend?" He sulked, was about to withdraw his hand from hers but Soo held it tighter, didn't let it go.

"Don't pull away. I still feel eyes following us"

So knew exactly whom those pairs of eyes belonged to but he didn't say a word since they left the restaurant.

"I don't do this for free. You must pay me back later" His lips curled up a mischievous smirk. Soo raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity "Tea. I like your tea a lot" He whispered but loud enough for her to hear.

Then the girl burst out laughing, snuggled closer to him. For warmth, she said but So didn't mind it at all. Honestly, he enjoyed her happy laughs, her small hand fitting perfectly in his, and the whole walk back home side by side with her. It might sound insane but So felt like he had loved her before, long time ago but he forgot, just like what Woo Hee had said.

* * *

Jung and Woo Hee tailed behind the hand-in-hand couples while cautiously keeping a certain distance so that their brother didn't suspect anything.

"I didn't know how you will deal with this but I wasn't your mother in the past life" Woo Hee had just had a new flashback. It wasn't a pleasant one but with Queen Yoo in the background, she could be sure that the queen's evil soul wasn't reincarnated in her body.

"I feel relieved" Jung gave her his radiant beam as usual. Woo Hee, too, also felt relieved.

* * *

Little did the two couples know, they were being followed by a black car. A man in that car opened a folder, from which fell down pictures of 2 young girls.

"Four of them live in the same house, boss. The young ones are his half-brother and half-sister. The older girl has just moved in few weeks ago. She might be his girlfriend." The driver reported while the man bended down to pick up what had fallen from his files.

"Go Hajin" He murmured the name noted on the picture. "And... Konikishi... Asahi"

* * *

Woo Hee sneezed, had the feeling that someone was cursing her name. But she didn't do anything wrong, did she? Jung threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Quickly go back home now, Asahi"

Normally Woo Hee would yell at Jung when he called her by the Japanese name, but she let it slip this time. Just this time!


	5. SOS Court Lady Oh Part I

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

 _Bad guys show up! The story is bland without a little of intenseness, isn't it? In this chapter, you can see another side of Jung. Poor guy, he has been seen as a dumb head for 4 chapters in a row. You will find this chap a little heavy but don't worry, everything will be back lighthearted in the next one. I changed the genre of this story from Friendship to Family because they are more a family now._

* * *

Everyone could see that Wang So was pursuing Hae Soo/Go Hajin. Everyone here included Wang Jung, who seemed not happy with it at all. Meanwhile, Woo Hee the matchmaker was having the time of her life despite being grounded by her brother. The only thing the young girl didn't understand was that why Hae Soo hadn't accepted her brother's feelings and made them official couples.

Indeed, Hajin had her reasons. She wasn't able to return the feelings because So hadn't remembered Hae Soo yet. And it would be unfair for him if she saw him as the substitute of 4th prince in this modern time. She wanted to love him completely wholeheartedly but not divided him into old Wang So and modern Wang So.

That was what Woo Hee didn't understand. She didn't want to understand, either. The young girl found herself busy cheering Jung, her loyal servant, up.

"And that's the reason why we must help So hyung and Soo unnie be together in this life time. They went through too much in the past life" Sitting in the kitchen, Woo Hee was telling Jung the tragic love story of 4th prince Wang So and Hae Soo in Goryeo, hoping that the young man would become a So Soo shipper like her.

"But I don't understand" Unfortunately, Jung wasn't quite bright "If Hae Soo loved Wang So that much, why did she choose to leave him and marry me?"

"She married 14th prince, not you dum..." Woo Hee must hold her tongue to not call Jung dumb head. They said if one was called dumb too many times, he would really become dumb. "Well, I don't truly know why she decided to leave him, but..."

"It's said that" Suddenly Jung interrupted Woo Hee "History repeats itself. Do you think Hae Soo noona will leave So hyung and marry me instead in this lifetime?" Of all the times, why did Jung have to choose to be smart right at this moment? Woo Hee could not hold herself back anymore and started hitting the dumb head.

"Are you crazy? Don't you learn anything from your past lives? Do you want to be the third wheel and end up heartbroken again?"

And smack, smack! The sound of Wang So whacking Jung and Woo Hee on the head.

"Past lives, past lives! If you two stopped talking about past lives and started living a proper life right now, that would be great" So nagged at his younger siblings while the two clutched their heads, groaning in pain. "You" He turned to Woo Hee "I forbid you to leave your room except for school and mealtime. What are you doing here?"

"It's about dinner time" She retorted but only received another smack from her brother.

"No one has dinner at 16 o'clock. Get in your room and do your homework until I allow you out for dinner" Reluctantly, Woo Hee stood up and walked back to her room. "And you" So turned to his brother, who looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"I am not being grounded" Jung proudly said

"Get out of my sight! I don't want to see your face"

Without another word , Jung quickly fled into his room. He wasn't fond of breathing the same air with his older brother either.

When the two youngsters were out of the kitchen, the man sighed and massaged his temples to soothe the growing headache. He always wished to have a normal family with normal siblings. At that moment, Hae Soo walked in. Only one mere presence of Soo brought calmness to the room and also to his heart. He greeted her with a bright smile.

"Aren't you too mean toward your brother and sister? No older brother treats their younger siblings like that."

"Every older brother treats their siblings like that" So pulled the chair for her. The small gesture had become his habit whenever she was around. "You have just lived with them for weeks but it has been years for me. Every time they put their heads together, it means they are planning something against me". He winced at the unpleasant memories with Jung and Woo Hee, which made Soo chuckle.

"They love you more than you can imagine"

"How about you? Do you..." Before he could finish his question, Soo's phone vibrated, informed a new message. Accidentally So caught the name of the sender when she opened her phone. His mouth instantly twisted into a grimace. "Are you still keeping in touch with him?" He was referring to the blind-date guy.

Catching the displeasure in his voice, Soo hurriedly put her phone away. "He is a nice guy. We're just exchanging messages like friends" she explained but it appeared that So didn't buy it. Soo had wanted to set So and the Baek Ah alike guy in the friendly term, however it didn't work for the two.

"I don't accept that you chat with another man while courting me. Do you want me to be your real boyfriend or not?" After 1000 years, the possessive side of 4th prince hadn't changed. And it might never change even in 1000 years more.

"Me? Courting you?" Soo tried to hold back her laugh "Who is the one that sends flowers to my work place everyday?"

So was rendered speechless. The adorkable face of Wang So whenever being caught off guard didn't change either. But with the sharp mind of a lawyer, he soon overcame the surprise, leaning down until their faces were only centimeters apart.

"Why? You don't like them?" He smirked at her with mischievous twinkles in his eyes. Hae Soo found herself flushing because of their closeness.

"Don't you remember? You used to invade my personal space like this before" She thought out loud, which made So blink twice before catching up what she meant.

"Past lives again?" Soo had talked about the past lives with him, tried to bring back memories that he didn't possess. However, the mind of a well-educated man in 21st century told him that there were no such thing as previous life. Therefore, he supposed she was being influenced by Woo Hee's nonsense superstition. "Why don't we just live for this moment?" An idea came to him as So leaned more down, kept his lips hovering over hers.

Soo's heart drummed loudly in the ribcage when she closed her eyes, expecting his soft lips on hers. She waited one second, then two seconds, yet the kiss didn't come. At the third second, she opened her eyes and met the smug look on So's face.

"Say Yes then I will give you what you wanted" He whispered while the ghost of his lips sent her skin tingling sensation "Will you go out with me, tonight?"

"NOOOOO" Out of nowhere, Jung emerged, cried out loud, which startled the couples. In a flash, the younger man came and pulled the chair on which Soo was sitting, far away from his brother. "You do not kiss noona in front of my face. She was my wife. Please respect her previous life husband"

So clenched his hands tightly, fuming in anger. For days he had tried to tolerate Jung's idiocy but his patience was wearing out. And the latest act of the idiot was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"She. Was. Not. Your. Wife. Idiot" He hissed in a fit of rage and pulled Jung's ears, dragged the younger brother out of the kitchen to his room for an endless lecture.

"I told you to not call Hae Soo your wife and think twice before you speak. Do not believe totally in what people say, especially the nonsense things coming from Woo Hee's mouth..."

"Don't bring me up in your tongue-lashing" Woo Hee shouted out from her room.

"SHUT UP" So shouted back.

Hajin must grasp her mouth to hold back a belly laugh. Somehow, Wang So had always been born in abnormal families. But at least, in this lifetime, he had a happy one. They might quarrel a lot but she know the brothers and sister loved each other. A happy family was what he deserved after all the hardships in Goryeo.

The phone in her pocket vibrated again. Hajin read the new message with a wide grin. She was asking Baek Ah lookalike, who happened to be an astronomy lecturer, about the best place in Gyeonggi-do for stargazing.

She knew her So was there in Akira Wang So. She was willing to do whatever to bring him back. Reenacting their best memories in Goryeo would be her first try. And a weekend stargazing on the mountain sounded like an invitation that So could never decline.

But he declined.

* * *

When Hajin was generous with her time after the beauty products tests, So wasn't as he engaged himself with new cases at work. He hadn't come back home for 5 days in a row even weekend and 5 nights, She found herself falling asleep on the couch waiting for him back home. Woo Hee told her to not wait for So since he was a workaholic. If there was a big case, he might not return home for weeks.

* * *

It was a late afternoon that Hajin saw Woo Hee waving at her outside the beauty store where she worked. She told the young girl to wait for her before completing her last tasks of the day.

"What brings you here?" The older girl asked while walking with Woo Hee out of the commercial center. The store and Woo Hee's school had different paths leading to home so the two barely came across with each other.

"So hyung's car" The girl gave her a joyful grin "He picked me up after school then dropped me here with you. He told us to wait for him out there on the main street while going to buy flowers for you, I guess. He feels sorry for not coming home this week. So, we're going to eat out tonight. I've called Jung already." Woo Hee rambled on without knowing that she had lost Hajin at the mention of So.

Two girls were crossing the street when out of blue a motorbike ran pass them. Fortunately, Hajin timely pulled Woo Hee back, helped her evade a crash. However, the forceful jerk had torn Woo Hee's back bag, which dropped all her textbooks on the ground. They hurriedly picked the books up while Woo Hee cursed the careless driver.

"It's strange" Hae Soo wondered, offering her own bag for the younger girl to put her books in "The more I watch you, the less I see Court Lady Oh's image. The lady had always been restrained, attentive and vigilant"

Woo Hee had shared her latest flashback with Soo, where she saw 4th prince drank poisoned tea for the sake of the crown prince. In the background there were the king and the queens. Clearly, it was the Double nine festival for the royal family. According to Soo's analysis, if Woo Hee hadn't been princess Yeon Hwa, or the queens then she could only be one of the court ladies. Right after that, Woo Hee claimed herself as the head court lady of Damiwon because she couldn't accept to be a nameless lady in the palace.

"You can't expect a 18 year old girl to act like a middle-aged woman." Woo Hee retorted vigorously. She heartily wanted to be the reincarnation of the respectful court lady and not anyone else. "Please give me your bag. I will carry it for you." The high school girl started acting all serious, which made Soo burst into laughter. They reached the meeting place and stood there to wait for So.

"But does the soul keep its gender when reincarnating?" Sometime she felt the aura of a prince around Woo Hee. Or it might be just her hallucination since Woo Hee had been hanging around So and Jung for a long time.

"It's not necessary..."

Before Woo Hee could answered Soo's question, a black van pulled up right in front of their faces then some men in black rushed out, abruptly shoved Hajin aside while putting cloth on Woo Hee's mouth and tried to push her in the car. The young girl struggled against the kidnappers, yet one of them hit her hard on the head, which rendered the girl unconscious. In a flash, the car ran off with Woo Hee inside, while Hajin cried out for help. However, all of them had disappeared as fast as like the way they came.

* * *

So showed up a second later after the gangsters took his sister away. Unlike, Hae Soo who was shaking uncontrollably in panic, he kept his calm and posture as if he had foreseen the incident.

"Have you seen their number plate?" He asked when helping Soo up on her feet. She shook her head, while tears streamed down her face. "It's alright. She will be fine. Everything will be alright" So ran his hand on her back to comfort the girl while making some phone calls. One of the person he called was Jung. And just 5 minutes later, Jung came on his motorcycle.

"Did they take Woo Hee?" The younger brother asked in hurry without taking off his helmet. So nodded and Jung swore under his breaths, kicked a leaf on the ground out of anger. "If you don't bring her back safe and sound this time, I swear I will..."

"I'm sorry" So whispered in guilt. Jung said nothing but spitted out another frustrating swearword. "Take Soo back home for me".

Not many words needed to be exchanged but the two brothers understood each other perfectly. Jung put another helmet on Soo then gently led her to his motorbike. The young childish man suddenly became mature and reliable because Jung knew in this matter, So was helpless and he could trust no one but himself.

* * *

Lawyer for an insurance company, being in charge of civil cases, appeared not a dangerous métier. However, lawyer helping police and prosecutors with criminal cases was a different story. So accepted the risk of his job, ready to lay his life on the line. However, sometimes things went out of his hands when it wasn't his life that was at risk but the life of his loved ones.

This wasn't the first time something like this happened. 5 years ago, Jung had been kidnapped because of his participation in a criminal case. So hadn't been able to save his younger brother but the 18-year-old Jung had saved himself. Since that day, So forever felt guilty toward Jung. And now history was repeating itself. The only difference might be that it was Woo Hee's turn.

"Don't worry. We could bring her back safe and sound for you" Inspector Park clapped So on the shoulder for a reassurance. The funny thing was that he had said to him exactly the same words like 5 years ago. "Give me your phone. They will call you soon. Try to prolong the call as long as possible" He hesitated before handing the phone to the old inspector. The call tracking device was their last hope in order to rescue his dear younger sister.

* * *

Soo felt like sitting on a hot seat while Jung paced back and forth in front of her. They didn't say a word to each other since getting home. They were all worried for Woo Hee obviously but it seemed Jung was bothered by something else too.

"Shouldn't we call your brother?" Finally, Soo broke the silence.

"No use. He must be working with the police right now. They will use his phone to track Woo Hee's whereabouts when the kidnappers call."

And all of sudden, an idea clicked inside Soo's head. Woo Hee kept her bag with her phone in it. They could use the 'find my phone' function to specify the location of her phone, just like how Woo Hee had found her at the lake.

Jung quickly opened his computer and it took them not too much time to find the exact location of Hajin's smartphone. The younger man was about to rush out when Soo's hand came to stop him.

"Call your brother" She told. She didn't know why Jung had no trust on So but this problem was too serious for him to take care of alone. Jung pulled out his phone and called So but the line was busy. He called several times with the same result and Jung's patience died out.

"I'm texting him the location" He sent the message in urgency then ran out of the house to his motorbike.

"I will go with you" Soo followed suit.

"No. It's too dangerous. So hyung will kill me if anything happens to you"

"He will never forgive me if something happens to you. Besides, Woo Hee got hurt. She needs someone to take care of her wound"

Jung was convinced by Soo and together they rode to a deserted warehouse near an abandoned port in the suburb of Seoul.

* * *

That night, Hajin could see a total different side of Wang Jung, not a university student but a master of taekwondo. He was indeed the reincarnation of the 14th prince Wang Jung - a great warrior of Goryeo. Jung had no difficulty taking down the gangsters guarding the warehouse. When they got insides, Woo Hee was found lying unconscious on the floor. Hajin rushed toward the girl and check her injuries. She could only cover the bleeding wound with a clean bandage before Jung urged them to get out of there. However, there were places easily to get in but hard to get out. And the warehouse was one of that place as emerging at the doorway were about 10 gangsters with knifes and guns in their hands. Jung's martial art skill had no use anymore.

The big boss of those gangsters sneered at the three then opened his mouth.

"I'm surprised that it isn't Wang So came to save his sister but let his brother and girlfriend came in his stead."

"My brother is on his way with the police" Jung said confidently without a trace of fear in his voice.

"I know" The guy shrugged nonchalantly "We don't intend to stay here any longer"

"What do you want from us?" Hajin weakly asked which only made the gangster burst out laughing.

"Nothing. We want nothing from you but only Wang So. Therefore, I'm being kind to let two of you go. I only need one hostage. Who stays will up to you. And for your information, we aren't fond of dragging a bleeding unconscious girl to new location, either."

Actually, in their situation, it wasn't hard for Jung and Hajin to decide who would stay and who would leave.

"I will stay" Both of them said at the same time.

"Noona" Jung gave her a frown but Hajin shook her head.

"You hear him. He only wants your brother. I'll be fine. You must bring Woo Hee to the hospital right away. If you stay with them, how could I get Woo Hee out of here?"

* * *

There were days when luck was just not on your side. And Wang So was experiencing one of those bad days. He was late in everything. He was late in picking Woo Hee and Hae Soo up, late in picking up Jung's calls and even late in receiving his message. So and the police were on their way to the warehouse when the kidnapper called him. This time he took the call alone in his own car.

"I'm disappointed with you, Wang So. You could be a mighty lawyer on court but only an incompetent brother." The man said in a hoarse voice, taunting him "Your brother has come and taken your sister back home. But we have Miss Go Hajin here instead. Shouldn't you show her what kind of boyfriend you are? Come alone without police" _Don't come here alone._ He could hear the faint voice of Hae Soo on the line, followed by a loud slapping sound.

"Don't hit her" He said almost shouting on the phone "I will come there alone"

"Very well. Miss Go and I will wait for you"

* * *

A police officer noticed So's car abruptly changed the direction, so he called his senior for more information.

"Should we head to the warehouse or follow lawyer Wang, boss?"

"Does he say anything?" Inspector Park sitting in the leading car asked.

"No, he doesn't. We couldn't call him either" The officer reported, tried to keep an eye on Wang So's car but it soon disappeared in the darkness.

"Just go on our way"

* * *

Woo Hee came round when Jung lifted her up on his motorcycle. He guided her hands encircling his waist while she rested her head on his back.

"It hurts" She whimpered faintly.

"Endure it a little, Woo Hee. I'll take you to the hospital" Jung assured her before starting the engine.

They didn't get far when Woo Hee spoke up again "I'm hurt, oppa"

"I know. We're almost there" Jung tried to talked with her so that she could kept her consciousness "Do you remember the first time we met, you couldn't say a Korean word while I didn't know any Japanese? So hyung was our translator. But then just one month we could communicate with each other then together planned to trick So hyung." Jung could felt Woo Hee's arms loosened around his waist, so quickly his one hand left the handlebar to grasp hers, keeping them in place "Let's do it again, ok? Let's make So hyung pay for the pain we have gone through. Do you hear me, Woo Hee? Woo Hee ah?" She didn't answered him back. "Asahi? If you die right now, I will curse your Japanese name a million times" A hot tear drop rolled down Jung's cheek.

"ASAHI"


	6. SOS Court Lady Oh Part II

Jung felt Woo Hee's hand shifted in his palm then it wiggled away from his grasp.

"Shut up, you fool." She yelled in annoyance. Her small fist hit his back "I wanted you to go faster but what the hell are you ranting about? I am dying of headache right here" Telling from the force of her punch, Woo Hee wouldn't die anytime soon. Jung burst out laughing as his tear ran dry. Honestly, he always loved her punches dearly. Jung's left hand came back to the handlebar while the right one rolled the throttle to increase the speed.

* * *

So's car pulled up in an old abandoned garage and immediately he was surrounded by the gangsters. Slowly he got out of the car with hands up. One of the gangsters was about to throw a punch at him but another one held him back, whispered something that his younger brother could knock down 3 of them in one move. It had better to not underestimate him. Finally his younger brother could be useful in some aspects. So smirked. He wasn't a taekwondo master like Jung, yet he had practiced both taekwondo and karate since young ages. If the two brothers had a fight, it'd be hard to tell who would win.

* * *

They took the lawyer inside to meet their boss. Standing there were the head man of the gang and Hae Soo who was bound and gagged.

"Soo" So rushed toward her but a baseball bat flew at him, forcefully hitting the man in the stomach. He fell down on the ground, groaned in pain.

"Fight back and your girl friend will pay for it" The big guy challenged So while Soo shook her head vigorously with tears streaming down her cheeks.

So wasn't able to get back on his feet before another bat came toward him, this time hitting him hard on the back. Soo struggled to escape the grab of her capturer as the cries were muffled by the cloth in her mouth. More kicks and hits flew at So when the man could do nothing but take all the beating, for his woman.

* * *

"STOP IT" After a while Soo managed to spit the cloth out "You are killing him"

"That's exactly what I intend to do, my dear." The boss said in his hoarse voice then laughed maniacally at a badly beaten Wang So.

Hae Soo took advantage of his distraction, breaking free from the evil man's grasp. She ran to So, tried to shield him from the gangsters, which meant to take the hits in his stead. Right at the moment Soo had got out of the gangster's hands, So realized it was time to fight against the people ganging up to him. With a quick slide of his leg, So knocked one man down then stole his wooden bat. After that, he jumped on his feet, fought back his hitters. In a blink, three men collapsed on the ground when the others halted in their actions, cautiously exchanged glances with each other. So lifted Soo up then hid her behind his back. Ignoring all the physical pain on his body, the lawyer knew this was more a mental battle.

"Go get him" The boss ordered but no man dared to make a move. "Are you crazy?There are ten of you and one of him. Get on" The man shouted and the others started moving forward to surround their prey. So walked backwards, still covered the girl behind him. However he was aware that only miracles could save them from this situation.

And miracle did happen that night.

When the gangsters had So cornered and was about to move in for the hit, the police sirens could be heard. Panic took over the attackers as they looked at each other, asking what they supposed to do. The sirens then footsteps got closer and all the bad guy dropped their weapons and found their ways to escape. But the big boss didn't give up and pulled out a gun which was pointed at the couple.

The police burst in the garage at the same time the gun went off.

Hae Soo found herself being shoved down the ground as her protector was on top of her shielding her completely.

"Are you ok?" So whispered to her ear.

"I'm fine" She whispered back, feeling secured beneath him. Despite all the noise around them, it felt like there were only two of them in the world at that moment.

"I'm sorry for coming late" He was still laying on her, didn't intend to move up anytime soon. A bright smile spread on his face as if he was enjoying their position.

"I forgive you. Now please stand up. You are heavy" Soo slightly pushed him but So didn't budge.

"Do you truly believe in the past lives?" His whisper became weaker as So was running out of strength after the fight. "Will we meet again in the next life?"

Soo was surprised by the out of blue question, so she shifted to meet his eyes, which were closed now. All the bruises and cuts on didn't make his face any less handsome, especially when the faint smile still lingered on his lips. Suddenly, Soo had an odd feeling. "Are you ok?" She asked in concern but he just said

"I want to meet you in my next life"

Soo moved again to pushed him up, only to feel something wet on her hand.

Red liquid dampened their clothes.

* * *

Woo Hee had her wound treated in a small clinic when Jung received a call from inspector Park. The old police officer informed that their brother was in the hospital. Both of the younger siblings rushed to the hospital and found Hae Soo there covered in blood, waiting before the operating room. Woo Hee hugged her, seeking and giving comfort at the same time. Jung became their tower of strength when So was in the edge of life and death. Together they wished miracle to happen the second time that night.

It did happen again. So's life was saved but he went into coma.

* * *

Wang So felt himself falling into a strange long dream where he had been the prince of Goryeo then felt in love with the familiar faceless girl. Their tragical unfulfilled love made him promise to find her in the next life. So woke up as a soldier on the battlefield, tried his best to survire and find the girl but failed. Once more time, he woke up to be a scholar with the determination to look for her. It went on like a maze of dreams as So lost tracks of how many times he had woken up again and again but never once did he find his lover. Another time, So woke up as himself. He stood outside of a beauty store, staring at the faceless girl. He found her, finally. But she disappeared when he took a step closer to touch her.

"Do you want to forget?" Woo Hee stood beside him, asked not him but his drunken lookalike "Forget her and live a proper new life" He shouted No when the guy looking exactly like him said Yes. The next morning, he saw that guy waking up with a blank mind. He had completely forgot the girl and the painful journey to find her. He had forgot when he was supposed to remember.

The world around him started spinning then suck him into a black hole as all the memories since the first time he met Hae Soo/Go Hajin flashed before his eyes: Her tearful face at Goryeo exhibition, their kiss at Moonlight bar, her crying every night, her tray of tea and pastries, her focus look while working ect.

" _Hae Soo. Does the name ring any bell to you?" "Hae Soo. I am Hae Soo"_

Hae Soo was her name. The girl he was looking for wasn't faceless anymore. She had a name, Hae Soo. His Soo.

* * *

Five days after the operation, So hadn't woken up yet. Hajin, Jung and Woo Hee didn't have a proper sleep since then. Until the sixth night, the older girl told the two youngsters to go back home and have a rest. They reluctantly obliged. However, the next morning they received an urgent message from Hae Soo. Both Jung and Woo Hee dashed back to the hospital. When they got there, only an empty bed was found in the patient room.

"Excuse me, where is the patient in this room?" Woo Hee hurriedly asked a strange nurse who was changing the sheet.

"I'm sorry" The nurse looked at them with pitiful eyes "He passed away minutes ago. We have just moved the body to hospital's mortuary"

Woo Hee fell on the floor while Jung stopped dead on his spot.

"So hyung has... has d-died?" The sister stuttered in disbelief "It's impossible, right Jung? How could he die that easily. He is So hyung, our brother"

Jung didn't answer her question but stared at the empty bed that his brother once lay on. Tears started forming in his eyes as he stumbled forward then knelt down beside the bed. Jung's hands ran up and down the mattress as if he could still the warmth of his brother there.

"HYUNG" He cried out loud which startled Woo Hee and the nurse in the room. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he hugged the bed "Please come back. Don't leave me alone. I can't live without your nagging. I'm sorry. I was wrong. I will listen to everything you say. Just don't leave me alone."

Woo Hee crawled to the guy and pulled him off the bed. And then both of them sobbed in each other's arms over the bed of their dead brother, in the concerning look of the nurse.

"What happened to them?" A man emerged at the doorway, looked at the scene in amusement.

"I think we should spare them some privacy. Their brother has just passed away" The nurse told the man with deep sympathy.

"Oh, really?" The man in the doorway didn't showed any compassion at all as his lips curled up a smile. Not everyday could he watch a drama in real life.

Suddenly in her sob, Woo Hee pulled back "Jung, do you hear So hyung's voice recently? I think I've just heard his voice"

Jung looked up with his teary eyes and instantly went froze in fright, quickly he looked down again "I saw his ghost already, Woo Hee. He was sitting on the wheelchair at the doorway. Do you think it's because I called him back that his soul came here to see us?" The young man punched his chest to calm his racing heart down.

"There's a high chance that it is" So's voice rang again and Woo Hee looked up.

"Oh my god, he even answered my question" Jung trembled in fear, averted his eyes to anywhere in the room but the doorway. Woo Hee jumped on her feet and ran toward the door.

"Hyung. It's really you" She laughed in tears while hugging the man. So ignored the pain caused by the tight hug of his sister, raised his hand to return the hug.

"How do you feel right now? When did you wake up? Where is Soo unnie? Why have they said you died?" Woo Hee drew back to study her brother, which didn't give So a chance to answer her. Meanwhile, Jung was staring at the ceiling, called for his sister.

"Woo Hee, would you mind telling So hyung's soul to go out for a second? I haven't prepared the heart to talk with a ghost right now."

Both So and Woo Hee chuckled "What are we going to do with him, hyung?"

The older brother shook his head in delight. His life would be extremely boring without this comical younger brother.

It took them 5 minutes to convince Jung that his brother hadn't died yet. Then Jung spent 10 more minutes shouting at So that his pretending death wasn't funny at all, then bolted out of the room in suddenly erupted anger.

* * *

Hae Soo was sleeping soundly on a small bed, next to the sick bed of So. After he awoke from 5-day-long sleep, she was so happy and relieved but then collapsed because of exhaustion. Two of them were transferred to another room while other patient moved to the old patient room, which caused the earlier misunderstanding. Woo Hee wheeled her brother back by Hae Soo's side as he watched his love sleeping.

"I'm sorry" So whispered "All of you got hurt because of me"

"Well, since Jung and I have lived off your money for years, you shouldn't feel guilty for us. And Soo unnie won't leave you because of the danger of your job, so don't worry"

He stared at the sleeping girl and sighed deeply "Before or now, I always make her suffer, do I?"

Woo Hee was confused at first, then it clicked in her head "Have you...?" She widened eyes surprised, looking at her brother in expectation.

"Not everything" So answered her unfinished question "But I remembered that you made me forget her. What did you do to me?"

Woo Hee scratched her head in embarrassment "An old woman taught me that trick" The sister timidly explained "She was also a seer of the past lives like me. She had performed the trick on people who remembered their past lives but wanted to forget in a lifetime."

So nodded in understanding. That meant there were a lot of people like him and Woo Hee out there "Have you done it on other people before?" He wondered out loud

"You are my first and only case" Woo Hee beamed proudly at her brother but the man's jaw dropped in utter shock.

"I am your first case? Did you see me as your laboratory rat? What if something wrong happened to me? What if I forgot everything and became a dumb head like Jung?"

"Come on, hyung. No matter what you do, you could never become as dumb as Jung" She assured him and suddenly clash. Jung dropped his cup of tea at the doorway. His eyes reflected sadness and hurt. He just happened to overhear So and Woo Hee's conversation.

"We don't mean to badmouth you, Jung" Woo Hee tried to explain when the young man's face went red furiously.

"No need to explain. I know you two look down on me all the time. You've never seen me as your real brother." The second time that day, Jung bolted out of the room, not in anger but in sulk.

Woo Hee sighed deeply before running after the man. The last thing she wanted to deal with in this world was a sulking Wang Jung.

* * *

Hae Soo awoke when the moon had rose up high on the sky. Her first instinct was to check on So. Panic took over her once seeing his empty bed, but then a small note caught her attention.

" _Would you like to go out with me tonight?_ " Soo's heart skipped a beat in excitement. " _Yes - go to hospital rooftop. No - go to hospital rooftop_ " The note said and she left out a small laugh. It was definitely a yes.

After the accident, she realized that the modern Wang So or old Wang So was just one person. He had always been willing to risk his life for her, to protect her. And she didn't want to waste the time anymore. She couldn't bear to lose him again, not in this lifetime because who knew if they could see each other again in their next life.

Soo ran with all her might to the rooftop and found there a cozy small glass room with the view of night sky. She took a deep breath then treaded in. So had prepared a table for two with candles and flowers, yet he was nowhere in sight. Soo waited for him.

It was a shame that the city lights outshone the moon and the stars on the dark night sky. Obviously, nothing could be like 1000 years ago. However, she couldn't help missing the old night sky with stars only rising in Goryeo. When her mind was lost in the thoughts of stars, Soo felt strong arms enwrapped her shoulders, pulling her in a tight back hug like many times So had back hugged her in Goryeo. The familiar sensation rose in her chest and tears started forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for coming late" His whisper sounded like honey to her ears while his warm breaths caressed her skin.

A hot tear drop rolled down Soo's cheek since she knew he wasn't apologizing for his recent lateness but for the retardation 1000 years ago. Both of them had to wait for so long to see each other again, to love each other again. Loving freely wholeheartedly without fearing anything. Finally she had Wang So back in her life. And finally he remembered Hae Soo.

* * *

"Are you still mad at So hyung and me?" Woo Hee approached Jung carefully when he was sitting on the windowsill of visitors' room, looking at the outside night scene. "So hyung was sorry for making you go through troubles"

"I have lived off his money all these years anyway" Jung nonchalantly said, didn't bother to give a look at Woo Hee.

"I said exactly the same thing as you" She chimed happily with a big grin on her face "We share the same mind, I guess"

"I am a dumb head"

"No, you aren't." She struggled to climb up on the high windowsill like him but failed "You saved me" Jung reached his hand out and pulled her up. Finally they settled down side by side with each other. "You know, it's fate that we're brothers more than one lifetime."

"We're brother and sister before?" Jung turned to her with much interest.

"Brothers in Goryeo" Woo Hee stared out at the dark sky. It appeared to snow soon.

"But you said you were a court lady in Goryeo"

"I wished so, but I had new flashback of you hanging around with me outside the palace. Court Lady Oh could never go out playing with a prince."

"That means you were also a prince?"

"That means I was your brother in our past life" But which one was what Woo Hee concerned. She had met the reincarnations of all good innocent princes already: So, Jung, young boy Eun and the Baek Ah guy. There left only bad princes who made So and Hae Soo suffered in their past life. How could she look at them in the eyes without feeling guilty again?

"I'm happy" Jung interrupted her train of thoughts "We were brothers back then." Jung threw his arm over her shoulder "Now you can't call me stranger anymore. I'm your brother, Asahi"

"Don't call me Asahi" She frowned and started punching Jung. She loved punching him, her dear brother.

Outside, the first snow fell.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing

Bravo to perturbacion, you have found out the big hint in chapter one. And I thought I had kept it well-hidden.

( _ **Spoiler in reviews, do not read if you don't want to be spoiled**_ ).

However, I must say that no one is too OOC in this story. If you find him/her too OOC then your guess might be wrong. Everything is not what it seems. (Except Jung, well, Jung is just Jung).


	7. First snow and 8th prince Part I

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing

* * *

"That means you could be one of the princes?" Hajin took the news with not much surprise as if she had expected it. Somehow, she had always sensed the prince's aura around the younger girl. Fate indeed brought people together. Brothers in the past lives were once again siblings in this lifetime.

"You are not mad at me, right?" Woo Hee nodded then carefully asked Soo "I might be one of the princes who made you suffered in Goryeo"

"I told you before. You have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't you but the person of 1000 years ago." Soo poured her a cup of green tea. It was the girl's favorite. And Woo Hee's heart was at ease, knowing Hae Soo didn't resent her for the wrongdoings in the previous life. But her brother Wang So was a different person. He wasn't someone who would forgive easily, even for "the person of 1000 years ago". Just looking at how he was treating Jung, Woo Hee knew she could receive the same fate as the poor innocent brother.

"But So hyung will hate me" She cringed her nose, thinking about unpleasant future.

"He won't. He doesn't remember any prince but Jung." Hae Soo gave Woo Hee an assuring smile, while thinking about So.

When she thought he had remembered his past lives, it turned out that only the memories of Hae Soo came back to him while the rests were still forgotten. The memories of Hae Soo and how Jung had taken her away from him.

Since then, So was being ridiculously hostile toward his younger brother, no mater how hard Soo tried to convince him. So did everything to steer Jung away from Soo which only made the younger brother attempt to approach her more. And she felt like being stuck in the fight of two childish brothers. However, Soo was fine with it as long as they didn't take it too far or hurting each other which would never happen since Soo knew Jung only came to her to irritate his brother. The younger brother was enjoying the game, much to the older brother's displeasure.

Shrugging off all the thoughts of So and Jung, Soo turned to Woo Hee "Well, let's see which prince you might be in Goryeo era" She pulled out paper and pen then listed down the names of the princes: Wang Mu. "It would be nice if you were the crown prince since he and 4th prince were tightly close." Wang Yo. "There's a high chance that you are the reincarnation of 3rd prince because 3rd, 4th and 14th prince were full brothers in Goryeo." Wang Wook. Soo hesitated to write down the name when Woo Hee suddenly interrupted.

"I wasn't 8th prince" Of all the princes, she knew So detested Wook the most. Woo Hee would never ever have his affection again if her brother knew there was 8th prince's soul in her body. "I couldn't be. I can't be him."

Her strong denial took Soo by surprise, but then the older girl only laughed at her absurd concern "Don't worry. Your brother won't hate you because you were 8th prince. You are his favorite sister in this lifetime"

"I am his only sister in this lifetime" She corrected Soo then reached out to cross the name Wang Wook out from the list. "What was the name of 9th prince?"

Wang Won. Soo scribbled the name. She hated that man as much as So despised Wook. Woo Hee was innocent but the thought of the girl being 9th prince's reincarnation brought a wave of disturbance to her. Soo partly understood the younger girl's trauma now.

"If only I were 13th prince, the favorite brother of So hyung" Woo Hee sighed deeply when Hajin was reminded of the Baek Ah lookalike. He had invited her to one of his stargazing trips with his astronomy club but she declined the offer because So hadn't totally recovered yet.

The date on hospital rooftop was blissful when they could watch first snow together, yet she still wanted to go stargazing with So like the happy old days.

Finally the small paper was sticked on the refrigerator door with the name Wang Wook at the end of of the list. They would wait for more flashbacks of Woo Hee to know exactly which prince she had been in Goryeo. However when Hae Soo got out, Woo Hee secretly crossed the name Wang Wook out one more time. She didn't want 8th prince to show up in her brother and Hae Soo's life again.

* * *

So stared at the list of names on the fridge. None of them was familiar to him or rang any bell in his head. The historical information on internet about Gwangjong and Goryeo era didn't help either.

He had asked Woo Hee when he would get his full memories but the girl had no idea. "They will come back eventually. All at once or one by one flashback, it's only the matter of time" That was what she said to him.

Meanwhile, Soo told him not to try too hard to remember. Memories of the past lives only called for nightmares. They should forget everything and started their new life in this lifetime. However what had done could not be undone. It was impossible to forget once they remembered. Now Soo still had nightmares and cried in her sleeps every night.

"Can't we just share the same room?" So asked when handing her a glass of warm milk then settled down with her on the bed. "So that I can soothe you back into sleep whenever you're woken up by nightmares." He was tired of the corridor separating her room and his. Just a few meters yet felt like a galaxy apart.

"You should rest comfortably on your own bed. I don't want to wake you up in the middle of night" The milk did calm down the pain in her heart or it was his presence by her side, Soo was not sure. But she was absolutely certain that when So pulled her down lying in his arms, she found her safe haven.

"As if I can sleep peacefully, knowing you might cry alone in your room" His hand came up to stroke her cheek lovingly, and she mimicked his gesture.

"I'm sorry. I..." Soo whispered but So quickly pressed his lips on hers. The kiss was just light, chaste enough to cut her off. Before she could realize it, he had already pulled back, starring deeply into her eyes.

"I love you"

His three simple words rendered her heart fluttered, back then or now. At that very moment, she realized that she hadn't told him she loved him yet. Maybe that was the reason why in Goryeo he had doubted her love for him.

"I lov..." Her out-voiced confession was drown by a loud bang of the door bursting open. The couple on bed were startled by Jung standing at the doorway with his death glare.

"What the hell, Jung?" So cried with both surprise and anger "Don't you know how to knock? What if we are in the middle of something?"

"Middle of something?" The younger man gasped in horror. His facial expression showed that a terrifying image had just crossed his mind. "You can't... do that. Don't you remember what the doctor said"

"We didn't do anything, Jung" Hajin immediately explained before any misunderstanding could be made. But her affirmation didn't clean out Jung's suspicions, especially when his imagination had started to run wild. He hurriedly strode across the room toward them.

"Get out, right now" Jung pulled So up but the older brother jerked his arm away.

"Soo had nightmares. I'm here to comfort her" So pushed Jung away while stubbornly stayed right where he had been. But Jung didn't back off.

"I can give her comfort as much as you do. Now get back to your room" He climbed on the bed, tried to pushed So out while snuggling in between his brother and Hae Soo. Yet the older man did his best to stand his ground. Their actions kept driving each other up the wall until one blew up.

"Get off"

"You get off"

Then two men started wrestling like 5-year-old boys in order to get the spot closer to Soo, which resulted the girl fell off the bed in the midst of their fighting. The brothers didn't have chance to decide win and loss when Soo kicked both of them out of her room then locked the door. Men, no matter what their ages, were always childish boys.

* * *

Being released from the hospital, So was told to rest at least one month and not to do hard activities which might strain himself. The doctor gave his pointing look at him and his girlfriend/lover and immediately the young couple understood what he was referring to. Jung happened to be there with them at that moment. Usually the younger brother was slow but somehow that day he caught on that matter instantly.

Soo took the doctor's advice too seriously. Meanwhile the damned younger brother Jung did his best to make his brother stay away from Hae Soo. All for his health, they said. The first week, So didn't mind it. However, time went on, his patience wore off, especially when Jung had gone too far to interrupt him and Soo whenever he caught them at intimate moments.

Therefore, right after his latest checkup at the hospital and having the approval of doctor, So asked Soo to spend their holidays together. Saldun mountain cabin was the best in winter, tranquil, isolated, white snow covered, located deep in the mountains, far away from busy city. But the most important thing was that they could escape from his two bothersome younger siblings. There would be only two of them in a cosy house. He had waited for this moment for more than 1000 years and nothing , absolutely nothing could destroy his plan.

Nothing but his annoying nosy brother and sister.

* * *

Jung threw his bag in the back of the car while So was loading the luggage of him and Hae Soo.

"What do you think you're doing?" The older brother asked with an alarming look.

"We're going with you" Jung shrugged nonchalantly then jumped into the back seat.

"We? What are 'we'? And what give you the idea that I will let you tag along with me?" So glared at Jung, was about to dragged him out but Woo Hee out of nowhere jumped in with her backpack.

"It's Saldun cabin, hyung. The best place for snowy views. One of top 100 houses people want to live in. As if we could miss this chance." The sister wanted to close the car door, but So held it open, glaring at the youngsters.

"Get out of my car" He bit hit lips, hissed in annoyance "Both of you. Right now."

"There are plenty rooms in that house. We just take up two rooms." Woo Hee pleaded, giving her brother puppy eyes look but So didn't budge.

"Or just one, I don't mind sharing" Jung added, only to receive a stern look from his brother. However, he wasn't scared of So anymore. His lips curled up a mischievous smirk "Or should I call Soo noona and tell her that the doctor hasn't permitted you to do hard work yet?"

A scandalous look flashed across So's face. "Don't. You. Dare" The man gritted his teeth in anger. All he wanted to do at that moment was pulling Jung out and wiped the smug smile off that odious brother of him.

"What's hard work?" The youngest girl confused, turning back and forth between her two older brothers "Aren't we going on a vacation?"

"Oh there is, Woo Hee. Now you tell who Soo noona would believe: The younger brother who worries for his brother's health or the man who tries to sneak in her room every night?"

It was the first time in So's whole life that Jung could render him speechless. His hand clenched the door handle tightly to hold back the boiling temper then slammed it shut. Inside the car, the two youngsters highfived in triumph. Meanwhile, So cursed under his breaths, swore to take revenge on his two damnable younger siblings.

* * *

The three picked Hae Soo up at her store after work. Unlike the gloomy Wang So, Soo was delighted with Woo Hee and Jung joining their trip. The more the merrier, she said. However their joyfulness didn't last long when only half way to the destination, the car started slowing down before So must pull up to the sidewalk. The vehicle chose to run out of fuel on a remote deserted mountain road, in a cold winter evening. And he knew exactly whom would be blamed for.

"Who took my car out yesterday without filling the fuel tank?" So turned to the two sitting on the back seats with a murderous look.

"It was her" "It was him" Jung and Woo Hee said in unison, pointed their fingers at each other.

It turned out that Jung had taken Woo Hee out to teach her how to drive, so both of them were responsible for the dismay happening right then. The two were forced to get out of the car with a plastic can. They had to walk back to the nearest town to fill the can when So was sitting in the car observed them through the rear mirror. Just until the younger siblings were out of sight, So turned on a switch and started the engine in Soo's surprise.

"Precaution fuel tank" He explained, grinning from ear to ear since the car pulled away.

"You are abandoning them?" Hae Soo frowned at him in disapproval.

"Wrong doings must be punished. This will teach them a lesson." His reasoning received a snort from Soo. Then finally he must give up and assure her. "Alright, alright I will tell them to hitchhike to the next rest stop and we'll pick them up there. Are you pleased now? Sometimes I feel like you care for them more than for me." So casually commented while staring straight at the dark road to find the turn, wasn't aware of Soo's eyes resting on him.

"Do you still doubt my love for you?" For one month since Wang So remembered Hae Soo, they picked up their love, picked up their life but barely mentioned their misunderstandings in their past lives. She thought if they just ignored all the bad memories, they could start a brand new life, yet maybe she was wrong. So glanced at her and caught the sadness in her eyes. His foot immediately hit the brake, halted the car.

"No, Soo. I don't mean it." There was urgency in his voice as he turned to her. Soo unfastened the seat belt then reached over to So, encircled her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"I know I should have said this earlier" If there was anything in this world she wanted him to know, it was that she loved him to the moon and back. "I. truly." She whispered in his ear "deeply." stressed each every word "wholeheartedly. love... OH MY GOD" All of sudden, Soo cried out in alert. So was dumbfounded when she pulled back from the hug and hurriedly opened the door. Before his mind could process what was going on, Soo had got out of the car and ran across the road. He quickly followed her out.

* * *

Jung and Woo Hee jumped up and down on their spots to warm up their bodies in the cold winter breezes while waiting for a car passing by on the main road. Right after receiving the message from So, they dumped the empty can then ran back to where they had left but his brother had driven away already. Reluctantly they must returned to the main road in order to get a lift in passing vehicles. However, even the main road was empty. Some cars had passed them yet none of them stopped for hitchhikers.

"Call hyung, Woo Hee. I can't wait out here anymore" Jung urged his sister "Plead him to come back here and get us"

"If you had remembered to fill the tank yesterday, we wouldn't have to stand here now"

"Now it was my fault? I taught you to drive" They was about to start bickering when Woo Hee's phone rang.

"Hyung" She picked up the phone like a lost soul found their paradise. But on the line, there were only the noises of woman's cries and groans in pain.

"Do not go to the rest stop, Woo Hee" So said urgently in panic "Go to the nearest hospital, you hear me?" His loud voice almost got drown by the background noises "nearest hospital. Oh here, here, we've found one, Soo" He chimed with joy on the phone "Happiness Hospital. Go to Happiness Hospital" And the line cut off despite Woo Hee shouting at the phone asking for what happened.

"There's a big problem. So hyung is asking for us to go to the hospital. Happiness Hospital." Woo Hee worriedly told Jung.

Right at that moment, a mini truck ran toward their direction. Jung didn't give much thought about anything, just ran out in the middle of the road to stop the vehicle.

* * *

So believed he had got up on the wrong side of the bed that day. He had experienced bad luck from the beginning of the trip. And now he was in distress when a pregnant woman in labor was sitting in the back seats of his car. He drove in a strange town, used all his mind to find a clinic or hospital while Soo was helping the woman calming down behind him.

"Can't you go a little faster" Soo urged as if he wanted to prolong this moment any longer. The woman's cries and groans were getting on his nerves. And he was absolutely not fond of the idea someone gave birth on the back of his car.

After a while, finally they found a small hospital named Happiness with a lot of flowers arranged at its entrance.

"It's a new hospital." Soo stared at the weird building with much suspicion "Can we trust them?" She turned to So but he had got out of the car already.

"We don't have a choice here" He opened the door and helped the woman out when Soo quickly moved to get help.

Just like Hae Soo's guess, Happiness was a newly opened hospital. Actually it was just opened that morning and this woman was their first customer. The doctor and nurses ran out to help, yet the panic on their faces showed that they were even more terrified than the patient.

So left out a sigh of relief when the woman was taken to the labor room. He was about to call Soo to leave when the doctor approached him.

"Are you the father?" The man in white blouse asked but So shook his head.

"No. We saw her on the way and just helped getting her to the hospital. I believe we have nothing to do here anymore" He pulled Soo away but the doctor suddenly held them back.

"Since you were here already, I wonder if you two want to go in the labor room and encourage her giving birth. As you see, she has no husband by her side"

"No" "Yes" So and Soo said at the same time.

"Soo" The man groaned, didn't believed that his girlfriend easily accepted an offer like that.

"Perfect. I will have the nurses prepare sanitary clothes for both of you." The doctor happily said then disappeared behind the doors, before the young couple could change their mind.

* * *

Lucky for Jung and Woo Hee, the truck had halted for them. An old farmer poked his head out, asking.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes, grandpa. It's an emergency. We need to go to a hospital. Happiness Hospital"

"Oh, I know that one. It's not far from here. Just 20-minute drive"

The old man kindly gave them a ride however the front seats were already full of boxes and baskets. The two brother and sister could only sit in the trunk behind. They didn't have another option anyway.

The trunk door opened and greeting them were a pig family with their strong unpleasant smell.

"Don't be scared, they are very nice" The kind farmer assured the two city youngsters with a wide bright smile. "If you sit quietly beside them, they won't attack you"

Well, that meant there was still a chance the pigs would attack people. Woo Hee almost puked because of the stink, but Jung just pushed her up then climbed on after her. He gave the grandpa an thumb up, gestured for him to go and then the truck wheels rolled.

Woo Hee sat far away from the pigs as much as possible, chanted in her head that it was just a 20-minutes-drive. She should have worried about her brother and Soo, yet sitting in the trunk full of pig smell, she just couldn't concentrate in anything. Meanwhile, Jung seemed too excited as this was the first time he saw baby pigs. The young man started talking with the old grandpa about the pig family.

But just after 5 minutes, clumsy as Jung was, he accidentally stepped on the papa pig's tail and all hell broke loose. Shrieks and shouts of both people and pigs could be heard from the trunk.

"Calm down! Calm down! They won't bite" The old man assured them from the front seat. And suddenly.

"IT BITES ME" Jung cried out from the top of his lung.

It was going to be a long long long drive.

* * *

So didn't have a better fate than his brother, either. Being dragged in the labor room, he intended to stand in a far conner but the nurses pushed him forward, telling that the father must stand next to his wife.

"I am not her husband" He exclaimed but his voice was died out in the noisy room. Soo had also stood on the other side next to the woman, clutched her hand and soothed her pain with encouraging words.

When the enormous pain of giving birth hit the mother, unconsciously her hand just pulled whatever in her reach which happened at that moment to be So's hairs.

"Ow! Ow! Ouch!" He cried in pain, tried to peel the woman's hand away but failed.

No one paid attention to him anyway. The mother even pulled harder with each contraction while the doctor and nurses and even Soo kept chanting "Push! Harder! Almost there! ..."

When the baby's cries filled the room, the hand grabbing So's hairs loosened. The poor man slid down on the floor, panting, exhausted. Never in his entire life or even in his previous lives, had he had such experience.

He glanced at Soo. She was looking at the new born baby in awe with tears running down her face. At that moment, a strong desire grew inside him. He wanted to have babies with her. A happy family with mother, father and children. It was a dream he had for a thousand year. And now it finally had the chance to come true.

* * *

 **A/n** : _Did you read the spoiler in reviews? I hope you did not! Anyway this chapter named "First snow and 8th prince part I" because in the last chapter, first snow had fell and now Wook makes his appearance._

 _If I remember correctly, 8th prince's favorite tea is White tea!_

 _Can you guess what might happen in part II? I hope Jung won't die because of pig's bite. Do you know if anyone has died because of pig's bite?_


	8. First snow and 8th prince Part II

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing

* * *

Was it fate or coincidence? No one knew. It just happened that the 8-month pregnant woman was on that exact road at that exact moment to wait for her husband. Her doctor said she wouldn't give birth any time soon or at least they had to wait 3 weeks more. However, when the pain hit her, it appeared that even the doctors couldn't predict correctly the time the baby would be born. Fate wanted the child to meet his/her parents earlier.

"Congratulations! You get a healthy beautiful daughter" Despite being born early, the child was in good health. The mother sighed in relief with happy tears streaming from her eyes. "Cut the umbilical cord. Who will take the honor?" The doctor asked, gave So an implying look.

"Ehhhhh?" The man widened eyes in an utter shock. What was wrong with this doctor? First he invited them to the delivery room. Second he asked him to cut the newborn's umbilical cord, when he knew Wang So was just a passing by stranger. What were all of this nonsenses?

"Please" The mother whispered tiredly "If you accept, my husband and I wish you two to be our child's god parents" She glanced at So then rests her eyes on Soo, her two dear kindhearted helpers.

It was a huge honor, yet not something did So ask for. He averted his look from the woman to Hae Soo. Soo would love to be the child's god mother, he knew for sure. But his girlfriend seemed too overwhelming after witnessing such magical moment of giving birth. She was gasping her mouth to hold back a hard sob, couldn't respond to the offer at that moment, so he sighed then answered in her stead.

"It's our pleasure" So drew in his breath, nervously took the scissors, cut the baby's cord in the cheering and clapping of the nurses. Another new experience he got that day. Strangely, the remarkable moment didn't bring any strong feelings to him, but a flood of flashbacks - all the memories of 4th prince Wang So aka the king Gwangjong had returned to its owner.

* * *

Hajin ran out of the room in hurry, scared that she could have a breakdown at any moment. Since the baby was born, every second there made her recall Seol, her precious little daughter in Goryeo. It was hard for a woman to bring a child to this world. It was even harder for a mother to leave her child behind. Hae Soo had never had a chance to watch her daughter growing up. Guilt and pity for the poor child engulfed Hajin's soul as her tears kept falling.

Oddly enough, this newborn baby was a spitting image of her daughter. Did all the babies look alike or the tears blurred her vision? Anyway, when the little baby was lying in the warm secured embrace of the mother, Soo couldn't help missing her daughter more. Had her Seol grown up well? Had 14th been able to protect her, to keep her far away from the palace? Had she ever known her true father? Questions after questions that she might never have an answer.

All of sudden, Soo was pulled by a strong arm into a tight hug.

"She grew up well" The familiar voice whispered into her ears "Jung raised her well. She became a beautiful woman, lived a life smiling, our Seol."

"Our Seol" She repeated after So, choked up by a new wave of emotions. Their daughter had grown up well.

* * *

Jung and Woo Hee finally reached Hapiness Hospital after one hour sitting in the trunk with the pig family. They got down from the truck, looking like two vagrants dressed in smelly rags. The two said thanks to the old kind man before running inside the hospital. Woo Hee pushed Jung to the nurses, told him to have his fingers bitten by the pig treated, while she herself looked for Wang So and Hae Soo. She ran past a doctor holding a small bundle in his arms and immediately halted on her way when the past lives of a person flashed across her eyes. The girl's heart skipped a beat in excitement as she turned back to see that person. However, he had disappeared in recovery room. Woo Hee trod carefully toward the room to have a look through a crack of the door. And there she saw a happy couple cradling the small bundle, which was their newborn baby. Standing by their bed were another couple who looked at the 3-person family with much gladness and admiration. They were her brother and Soo.

Unintentionally, the young girl touched the door and made a small noise, which didn't go unnoticed by the people insides. All the eyes were on her now.

"Woo Hee?" So and Soo were surprised by her presence and even shocked by her terrible state.

"What happened to you?" Hae Soo asked, worried, scanned the girl at the doorway from head to toe, while Woo Hee just stood there, scratched her head awkwardly.

"What troubles did you and Jung cause this time?" So narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. Once seeing the girl about to step in, the older brother immediately raised his arm, gestured her to stop "Don't walk in here with your terrible smell".

Woo Hee didn't have a chance to explain herself when an arm threw over her shoulder.

"Why don't you clean up and change your clothes before having a look at the baby" The doctor gave her a bright gentle smile when steering her out of the room.

Woo Hee tilted her head to look up at the man, and her jaw dropped. This man...

"You saw her past lives, didn't you?" He asked, the warm smile never left his lips. Woo Hee was so bewildered that she couldn't answer properly and just nodded. The past lives she had just seen belonged to the baby girl.

"Isn't it beautiful, the parents could be there to witness the birth of their daughter?" The doctor continued "This child is one of the rare cases who reincarnates with the same face from her previous life and the same name too" He showed her a small name tag written Seol which the girl studied in awe. "Beautiful and pure like the first snow".

"So hyung and Soo unnie could see their daughter grow up?" It was more a statement than a question.

"As the child's parents. Not birth parents but god parents. I suppose it's fair enough" He led her to a patient room when she meant to go to washing room. The doctor beckoned the girl to sit on the bed and instantly she obliged. "The father wished to have been there when his baby girl was born. The mother wished to watch her daughter grow up. The daughter wished to meet her parents in the next life. Finally, all of the wishes have come true." He slowly explained even though the young girl had no idea what he was talking about. "Now, since they've all reunited. Your mission is completed. It's time to return your gift."

Woo Hee's eyebrows knitted in a deep confusion as anxiety rose in her chest. "Who are you?" She stared at his face but there was no sight of his past lives as if her seer ability had no use on him. The man still gave her a gentle look.

"Curiosity killed the cat, dear Asahi" He ruffled her hairs, which sent shivers down her spine. Her vision became blurred and the world started spinning.

"Do you know who I was in my past life? Which prince was I?" Woo Hee managed to ask the final questions popped up in her head.

"Isn't it too obvious?" His smile went wider and cheekier "Asahi. You have the same name as your previous life self." He gently pushed her laying down when her heavy eyelids dropped. Everything turned black before she lost her consciousness, falling into an easy slumber.

* * *

"Why does she get to sleep in dirty clothes while I have to clean up if I want to sleep in one of the beds of your hospital?"

Jung's loud voice woke Woo Hee up. She barely remembered what had happened, just thought that she fell asleep because of fatigue. Her brother's whine pulled the girl back to reality. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Jung standing with a nurse whose face went red in a fuming anger. Indeed, no one could hear Jung's ridicule without getting mad.

"Are you going to change your clothes or not? If you aren't, just sleep on the floor. There's no way I let you sleep on the bed in that smelly dirty clothes." The nurse put her hands on hips, using her last piece of patience to talk with the man.

"I mean you have let my sister in her smelly dirty clothes sleep on the bed, and why not me?" Jung reasoned. But what was the point of his arguing? Couldn't he just get changed and go to sleep like normal people did? "Is it because she's a girl? Are you discriminating against men?"

And flop! Woo Hee threw a pillow at the head of her dumb brother "Go get changed you idiot" She shouted at him. Jung turned around, glared at her and was about to throw the pillow back, but the nurse quickly snatched it from his hand.

"Get out of here! Both of you" The woman in uniform had reached her breaking point. She yelled and chased both of the youngsters out of the room. If it wasn't the doctor's permission, she would never ever let these two set their feet on this clean sanitary floor.

On her way out, Woo Hee couldn't help noticing the odd thing happening to her. She stared at the nurse but nothing showed up before her eyes. The bizarre conversation with the doctor came back to her. "It's time to return your gift" And realization hit her hard on the head. She had lost her seer ability.

After a quick shower and changing into new clothes, Woo Hee ran to find the doctor but he was nowhere to be found, much to her disappointment. The girl cursed under her breaths as her ability was suddenly taken away without a fine explanation. She still wanted to figure out which prince she had been in Goryeo. Now how could she find the answer without that gift? And the most important thing, Woo Hee would miss her gift dearly, the ability to see other people's past lives.

* * *

Hae Soo, after knowing the baby Seol was the reincarnation of her daughter, had wanted to spend more time with the child. However, they needed to continue their trip. So promised to tell her everything about their daughter's life in Goryeo since he had regained his full memories.

Saying goodbye to the baby's parents, the four climbed into the car then drove away. They reached the cabin at dawn. After a sleepless night, all of them were tired, so quickly moved in the house to find a warm comfortable spot to sleep.

* * *

So woke up to find the other side of the futon empty. He hastily rolled out of the warm blanket to search for Soo. His heart was only appeased after seeing his girl sitting at a Japanese low table with opening books, papers and brush pens. He tiptoed over there then glanced down over her shoulder.

"Hanja?" So broke the silence, which made Soo jump in surprise.

"You almost give me a heart attack" Her one hand held the chest, the other punched him slightly. So lifted her off the floor to settle himself at the table then pulled Soo down so that she sat on his lap, leaning her back to his chest. "It's Kanji" Soo answered when So flipped over the papers she was writing. Hajin had started learning Japanese for So and Woo Hee. And since she had already had the knowledge of Hanja, it wasn't hard for her to learn Kanji. "I can write your Japanese name" She proudly said and perfectly wrote the words, which earned her a kiss on the cheek from So.

"Do you know the kanji for Akira?" So asked in a challenging voice as his lips curled up a mischievous smirk.

"The name means 'bright', 'intelligent'" Soo picked up the pen again to write the word, yet So shook his head.

"That's the most popular one, but it wasn't the meaning of my Japanese name." He held her hand in his then guided her to write the right word. Soo widened eyes when they finished the last brush. "Shining sun. Akira means shining sun, my father told me so." And so did the name So. Akira in kanji shared the same characters as So in Hanja.

"It's a beautiful coincidence" Soo whispered, admiring the written word.

"It's fate" He tilted her head so that his lips meet hers. Fate was on their side in this lifetime. Therefore, he found her and loved her again. It marked an end to his 1000-year-long journey to find her and the beginning of their happy life together.

Their kiss deepened when unexpectedly his phone went off. Soo pushed him gently, but So didn't want to pull back. Not yet. He would like a death penalty to anyone calling him at that moment. But then, reluctantly, So stood up to answer the phone while Soo still sat at the table, regaining her breath. Looking at all the words on spread papers, a bulb of idea lit up in her head. Asahi. She looked up the kanji for Asahi. The second time that day, Soo's eyes widened at the revelation about the name Asahi. It meant morning/ rising sun. And most of all, kanji for Asahi was the same as hanja for Wook. 8th prince Wang Wook? Was it fate or a coincidence? No one knew!

* * *

Their vacation was interrupted by the phone call So received that morning. Hajin's father got sick, so her mother called him to take her back home in Busan. Luckily, they hadn't loaded down their luggages from the car yet. He just had to wake his younger siblings up then drove them to the nearest train station. Jung and Woo Hee took the train back to Seoul while So drove Hajin to Busan. However, when she reached home, opening the door was not her mother but the sick father who looked entirely healthy. The older man didn't pay much attention to his worrying daughter but giving his stern look to the man who had taken his daughter home.

* * *

Mrs. Go sat in the kitchen with her dear daughter while her husband was having a talk with the man that their daughter loved. Hajin hadn't have an eye for people, especially in choosing a boyfriend. The swindler ex-boyfriend of her was the typical example. She trusted people easily, always only saw the best in them and ignoring their bad sides. In the end, she was the only one who got hurt.

So Mrs. Go had found a good man for her daughter then set up a blind date for both of them, yet Hajin brought another man and introduced him as her boyfriend instead. Wang So, that was his Korean name and some kind of Japanese name, she didn't remember. A Japanese-Korean lawyer. He was the kind of man that every mother in this world wanted to have for their daughters. He had good family, good education, good status, good look. Wealth was a bonus. And above all, by the look he gave Hajin, she knew he had great love for her daughter. That was all a mother asked for from a son-in-law. However, a father set a different standard for the man with whom his daughter could trust her life. And it seemed Wang So had failed the test even before meeting Hajin's father.

"He said what?" Hajin cried out loud, couldn't believe in what she had just heard from her mother.

"Well, it wasn't like he intentionally told that to your father but more like a slip of the tongue" Her mother explained, tried to defend the man whom she once had set up a blind date with Hajin.

The Baek Ah lookalike had said or slipped his tongue to her father that Hajin had got kidnapped by the gangsters because of Wang So. The girl now regretted telling the guy about that incident. She had seen him as her friend trusted him like how she had trusted Beak Ah nim, yet he had failed her. Now, So must suffer all the rage her father would pour on his head.

* * *

"Break up with her" Mr. Go told So who was on his knees before him "I can't accept a man who put my daughter in danger as her boyfriend"

"I'm sorry, Father. It was my fault but I will never ever let that happen again" So pleaded desperately but the father didn't change his mind.

"Can you give up your job? Can you give up your life to protect my daughter?"

"If you want, I won't ever take criminal case again. And yes, I could give up everything to protect her, even my life." His strong affirmation took the older man aback. Not many men could say something like that with a firm determining tone like So.

"Who care about your life" Mr. Go turned away, hiding his flustered face. At that moment Wang So knew he had a chance to move his will.

"Please, Father. Soo and I love each other" Immediately, he mentally slapped himself. It was the third time that evening, he called Soo instead of Hajin. And Mr. Go really hated it. "I meant Hajin. Hajin and I love each other." He tried to correct the terrible mistake. However, Mr. Go had already glared at him with his death look.

"Soo, Soo, Soo. Are you looking down on me?" His anger suddenly erupted "You defy the beautiful Hajin name I gave my daughter and name her as Soo instead? Now you can go and love your Soo but never will I give my Hajin to you" He abruptly dragged So out of the room.

"Father, I can explain" But never did So have time to explain when Mr. Go kicked him out of the house and slammed the door shut in his face. Inside, it was Hajin's turn to have a talk with her father. It would take a lot lot lot of time to convince him.

* * *

Woo Hee and Jung returned to Seoul that afternoon. The sister told her brother about her loss of seer gift. But Jung appeared pleased with the news.

"To be honest, I always find your ability to see others' past lives creepy, as if everyone was naked before your eyes." Jung admitted truthfully.

"I saw their past lives, not seeing through their clothes." Woo Hee snapped angrily.

"Are you upset?" He raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"If I say no, it will be lying." She shrugged like a matter of fact "I just felt empty. Maybe it takes time to get used to with it."

"Let's go to Moonlight. Some drinks may cheer you up" Jung didn't wait for her response to pull her down the street. He was right after all. Having a drink with Jung in Moonlight did make her feel better, though she just had some non-alcohol drink.

Until the evening, Woo Hee had almost forgotten her loss. She was immersed herself in the cheery music and silly dances of Jung went her phone rang.

"Hyung. How are you? Is Soo unnie's father ok?"

"Where are you?" She listened So's displeased voice. He might hear the loud music on the background.

"MOONLIGHT" She yelled out loud, worried that her brother wasn't able to hear clearly.

"Damn! Don't shout on the phone, Woo Hee" He groaned in frustration after being shouted in the ear "Get out of there. I have some serious talk with you"

Woo Hee quickly got out of Moonlight to a quiet corner "Yes, hyung?"

"You saw the guy having the blind date with Soo, right? The guy looks like Baek Ah."

"Yes." She could sensed something bad had happened.

"You knew who he was in Goryeo, didn't you? That's why you told me we might lose Soo to that man. Was he Wookie, Woo Hee?"

Woo Hee's heart skipped a beat. She didn't answer right away but asked him back "How did you know about it?"

"Sixth sense"

"Retard?"

"Sixth sense, Asahi. How the hell could you mishear like that? Answer my question already"

"Yes. He is the reincarnation of 8th prince"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _FYI: In Korean, Sixth sense is pronounced /Yuk-gam/ while Retard is pronounced/Yuk-gap/ That's why Woo Hee misheard So's word._

 _Finally, I catch up with the spoiler. And NO, Asahi is not 8th prince. She was Wook but not 8th prince. I believe her identity was quite clear now. It means this story coming to an end._


	9. Best brothers: The last chapters

Woo Hee was about to explain the reason why she hadn't told about 8th prince's reincarnation any sooner. Then, out of nowhere, Jung jumped in, demanded So to show Hajin's house through video call. The oldest brother sighed, looking around himself. He was indeed staying on Hajin's parents' territory, yet not exactly in her house.

After being kicked out of the house by her father, he strongly said that he would forever stand on the doorstep until Father changed his will. So knew one didn't change his mind overnight and what he was doing was reckless and immature, but he couldn't stand the thought to be separated from Soo again. He needed to draw a plan, yet his mind just went blank. Now thinking about it, since he gained the memories back, it appeared that his lawyer mindset was losing its sharpness. He became more desperate and impulsive, just like the 4th prince, especially in the matters concerning Hae Soo.

On the bright side, his desperation had touched the mother's heart. Hajin's mother had brought tent and blankets for him to spend the night in their garden. Two men were too stubborn to give up. Mr. Go wouldn't let him go inside while Wang So wouldn't leave. All the woman could do was arranging a temporary sleeping spot for the young man outsides. He shouldn't sleep outdoors without tent, should he? Especially in this cold winter.

"It's like camping, hyung. You should make a campfire there with Soo noona" The innocent Jung suggested in excitement and So wanted nothing but travelled back to Seoul to smack his brother's head. This dumb head appeared to not acknowledge the seriousness of the problem his brother was facing. Thankfully, he had Woo Hee there to do the job for him. The loud smack and Jung's painful groan could be heard on the phone.

"Don't worry, hyung. We would come up with something for you." Woo Hee cheered him up.

"Yeah, I will help you to win Soo noona back" Jung added.

And So's lips curled up a smile. They barely could help, but their encouragements meant a lot for him. In this timeline, he indeed had better brothers than in Goryeo.

Hanging up the phone, So lay down, pulled the blankets higher up to his chin. No matter how thick these blankets were, it was still cold. If only he had Soo by his side.

And his wish was granted as there were footsteps approaching the tent. So popped his head up and there poking a head in, was no stranger but his dearest Hae Soo.

"Soo" He chimed happily like a kid received his Christmas present.

"Shush" Soo put finger on her lips, hushed him to be quiet "If my dad hears the name Soo once again, you won't be able to sleep here anymore"

His smile went wider and it took him no time to pull Soo in, lying with him.

* * *

They were cuddling in the small tent when Soo told So about the Baek Ah lookalike who slipped their story to her father. Undoubtably, So went annoyed once that guy was mentioned.

"I told you to not keep in touch with him, didn't I?"

"But he was Baek Ah nim" Soo weakly retorted. The guy used to be So's favorite brother in Goryeo. She thought he would be happy to reunite with him.

"He only has Baek Ah's face. It doesn't make him Baek Ah" His eyebrows knitted in a scowl "He is the reincarnation of Wook?"

"What?" Soo's jaw dropped "But Woo Hee..."

"Woo Hee has just confirmed it with me" What an irony that his love rival 1000 years ago, even showed up now and screw up his relationship once again.

Soo stared at the distorted expression on his face and started feeling worry "You don't intend to take revenge on him, do you?" Though it sounded like she worried for the Wookie guy, it was So that Soo felt concerned. If he didn't let go of the hatred in the past, it would be difficult to start a new life. "It was just slip of tongue. He has no bad intention."

"Are you taking his side now?" He looked at her in disbelief. His arm around her waist loosened and slowly left her.

"It's not like that. What I mean is he has no idea of the past lives. And the kidnap did happen. It's only the matter of time until my dad finds out. We can't hide it"

"You're saying what he told your father was right and I deserved it, being kick out of your house for not able to protect you?" His temper was rising as So moved and separated himself from her. He hated it when Soo didn't understand him. She was way too innocent when telling that Wookie guy had no bad intention, because he did have. He could see it clearly in that guy's eyes at his first and only blind date with Hajin.

"I didn't mean it like that. Don't leave me" she whispered in trembling voice, snuggling closer and hugged his torso.

The words in her old letter rang in his head again. "The opposite of loving is not hating but leaving" It was like a knife stabbing his heart. Suddenly, Wang So realized how ridiculously meaningless their fight was. It took him a lot of time to find her and now he was letting a small issue drift them apart. Accidentally or intentionally, back then or now, they were quarreling over 8th prince again. Obviously, he hadn't learnt anything from the past. Guilt started to take over him and his hands immediately returned back on her, embraced Soo tighter.

"I don't leave you. Never will I." So tilted her chin up so that their eyes met. "It's me who has lost my senses". He was scared of losing her than anything else.

They had gone through a lot until this day, but still there were a lot obstacles for them to overcome: their family, their misunderstandings, their pasts, their futures... However, as long as they didn't leave each other, nothing could stop their love: A love that transcended time and space, a love that surpassed live and death...

He leaned down at the same time she reached up. Their lips crashed into a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

The lovers got a little carried away in their make out when So reluctantly pulled back. "Can't do it here" He said while panting, slowly regained his breathing. "Your father will kill me if we do it here" Soo chuckled then buried her nose in the crook of his neck. He held her tighter as his hand ran up and down her back. They could do it later, when being back to Seoul.

"I think I know why Woo Hee didn't tell us about Wook." So whispered, staring mind-absently at the roof of the tent "she might foresee this. We would argue over Wook again" Soo just humphed quietly in response when So was still lost in his train of thought "If I say until now I don't hold grudges against Wook, it would be a lie." He truthfully admitted "Because I don't have a golden heart like you. But then I believe, you will change me. That's what you always do, isn't it? making me a better person?"

He glanced down at her. She had fell asleep already. So he pulled the blankets over both of them as a happy smile spread across his lips. Sleep had never found him that easily. For the first time since they had full memories of their past lives, So and Soo didn't suffer a nightmare that night.

* * *

Wang So stirred in his sleep. He had a pleasant dream the night before with Soo in his arms. He reached out for the girl to pull her close in his sleepy state.

"Do you know what I've dreamt?" He asked with a wide smile, eyes still closed "A family with 2 of us and a lot of children. Let's make some babies, Soo. I don't think I can wait anymore to build a family with you".

His arm encircled her waist when something felt odd. Soo had a thin slim waist but not fatty like this. Slowly he opened his eyes to look at the love of his life when all of sudden, he met a pair of eyes which weren't Soo's. He blinked twice before getting hold of what was happening. The person he was hugging wasn't Hajin but an old man who looked extremely furious as if he wanted to burned the young man alive.

"Making babies, isn't it?" Mr. Go smiled wryly at him then looked down at his stomach where Wang So's hand was still resting.

"I can explain, Father"

But no explanation of him was accepted as Hajin's father instantly kicked him out of his land. This time, he was thoroughly thrown out on the street like a bag of garbage.

In the midst of frustration, So's phone rang loudly.

"Hyung, Family meeting" It was Jung's voice on the phone.

* * *

An emergency family meeting was summoned by Wang Jung. He and Woo Hee had taken a night train to arrive at Busan in the morning. They now were sitting in a salon of a hotel to wait for their older brother.

Wang So walked in, looking like a mess. Didn't bother to say hi to his younger siblings, he just careless took his seat then reached out to steal Jung's coffee.

"What happened to you?" Woo Hee studied his brother from head to toes with pitiful eyes.

"Long story" He indifferently answered after having a sip of coffee to boost his mood up. Then the brother averted his eyes to Jung, the host of this meeting "I'm listening"

Jung cleared his throat, stood up to make his presentation "I would like to inform you that I help So hyung to win Soo noona back not for the sake of hyung, but because if Soo noona can't be together with hyung, she wouldn't live in our house. And I won't be able to eat the food she makes again"

Jung had a quiet long opening but his brother and sister didn't give a damn on whatever he was blabbering. So scanned the young man then turned to his sister.

"Why on earth did he have to wear suits?" He referred to the suits and tie that Jung had put on himself.

"He said that the suits made him more professional." Woo Hee shrugged "He was the host of the family meeting after all"

So just shook his head tiredly, had no interest to dig on the matter any further.

"In conclusion, I just do this for my sake, not for So hyung or for Woo Hee. Are you clear?"

The other two didn't even realize that Jung had reached the end of his presentation.

"Conclusion already?" Woo Hee asked in surprise.

"No. It's the conclusion of the opening" Jung cried out loud "Aren't you listening to me?"

"Yes yes, continue" The sister smiled at him, encouraged him to go on while So just yawned exhausted, knowing that this was just the beginning of the idiot brother's torture.

Out of nowhere, Jung pulled out an A0 paper with a lot of pictures and arrows to explain his marvelous plan. After 30 minutes of Jung's presentation, So vaguely understood what his brother's plan was about. And it took him 10 more minutes to fully understand it, thanks to Woo Hee's explanations.

"Who now is the dumb one?" Jung mumbled quietly, disappointed with his older brother.

To So, Jung's plan was surprisingly, incredibly, outstandingly STUPID. Meanwhile, Woo Hee clapped her hands cheerfully and complimented Jung.

"It is the best plan, Jung" The girl gave two thumbs up, which made So's jaw drop. Maybe he had let Woo Hee hang around Wang Jung for too long.

* * *

"Would you mind telling me why we are doing this again?" So asked in disbelief while hiding behind a car with his sister to stalk Hajin's father. He didn't remember why he was dragged in this stupid plan of Jung again.

"Because it's the best plan, hyung. If you don't believe Jung, at least believe me. Have I ever disappointed you?" Woo Hee whispered, assured her brother. And So sighed deeply. There was a thin line between an idiot and a genius. He just wished that miracle would happen so that his idiot brother could actually become a genius.

Long story short: Wang Jung and his gang of friends in Busan would kidnap Hajin's father. Then So would have his chance to knockout all the kidnappers, rescue Mr. Go. After that, Mr. Go would be indebted to So and he could do nothing but accept the relationship between Hajin and Wang So. Such a simple but effective plan!

For 2 days, they had followed the daily routine of the old man, and just in a several minutes, Jung and his friends would take action.

Expectedly, Hajin's father was attacked by a gang of men in black. Woo Hee quickly pushed So out. The younger man jumped into the fight to help the father of his lover.

The battle was just for show, yet somehow So was hitting really hard as if they wasn't acting at all.

"I thought we are just acting?" Wang So whispered in bewilderment when another punch flew toward him. Suddenly from a corner, Wang Jung jumped out to block the hit for his older brother.

"Why are your friends hitting you?" So asked Jung in pure surprise but the youngster just shook his head.

"They are not my friends, hyung"

"WHAT?" So gasped in horror as the gang retreated and brought Mr. Go with them.

"Chase after them" Woo Hee shouted out loud from afar "I will call the police"

So cursed under his breaths. The genius plan had turned into a mess. Who said he should believe Jung?

Asahi!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own MLSHR


	10. Best brothers: The last chapters Part II

_**A/N** : I'm sorry for the late updating, but the last chapter is always the hardest to write. Thank you for enjoying this story so far. I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you have fun reading it too._

* * *

It was not difficult for the Wang brothers to chase after the kidnappers and rescue Hajin's father. They had experience with this kind of situation after all.

Masters in martial arts, Wang So and Wang Jung easily knocked down the gang of thugs before the intervention of police. Things might not go accordingly as the plan but at least the result turned out nicely when Hajin's father nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I hate to admit this but Hajin's right. I can trust you with my daughter."

The old man walked toward them with open arms. And So beamed happily, expected a hug from his future father-in-law. But unexpectedly, Mr. Go walked pass him and pulled Jung in a tight thankful embrace. Wang So's jaw dropped as he stood there awkwardly watching Hajin's father compliment his younger brother.

"Your name is Wang Jung, isn't it? How long have you learnt taekwondo? You must come and have dinner at my house. I'd like to thank you for saving me."

Innocent as Jung was. Once food was mentioned, he forgot everything in the world, even his own plan to help his dear older brother.

Both the old and young men laughed and chatted cheerfully on the way back home while thoroughly ignoring a sullen Wang So walking behind them.

In the end, Jung's genius plan got them to nowhere since Hajin's father still looked at Wang So with death glare as if they were old foes. On the bright side, Jung and Woo Hee were invited to have dinner with the Go family. Only Jung and Woo Hee and not their oldest brother.

* * *

Wang So was sitting on a bench in Hajin's garden while thinking about the possibility that Mr. Go and he might be enemies in their past lives. However, he would never know since Woo Hee had lost her seer ability.

The sound of clashing knifes, spoons and chopsticks in the dining room was killing him as his stomach growled with hunger. And no one in that house bothered to give him anything to eat, even a small bowl of plain rice and kimchi? A part of him wanted to give up and went to grab something to eat. The other part was keen on staying so that Hajin's father could see his persistence. Maybe then he would let him in to have some leftover after everyone had finished. Even the leftover sounded good for So now. But on the second thought, a glutton Jung could be, there might be no leftover.

The man sighed in depression, massaged his empty stomach with the hope that the hunger would soon go away.

* * *

After a while, it appeared that the people in the house had finished their dinner when there were silhouettes moving from dinning room to living room. Wang So also stood up, tried to peer over the kitchen window. Suddenly, he felt an arm snaked around his waist as someone hugged him from behind. No need a seer ability to know who she was.

"Hajin" So cried out in happiness, quickly turned back to see the love of his life. He wouldn't risk to call her Soo in the territory of her father anymore. But his smile immediately disappeared "What is this?" The hug initiator was not Hae Soo but his ungrateful younger sister "What the hell are you doing?" He pushed Woo Hee away, giving her a grimace of anger.

"Thanks for your patience, hyung." The young girl beamed brightly, despite her brother's snort "You help me win the bet with Jung. I said you would wait until the end of the meal."

So stared at his sister in disbelief "Now you two are betting on my dismay?"

"Not totally a dismay if Soo unnie is waiting for you at the car to go back to Seoul"

"Really?" The frown on his face changed into a pure surprise look. Woo Hee nodded and then without waiting another second, So hurriedly ran to the gate with all his might. However, when shoving his hand in the pant pocket, he halted on the way, dumbstruck with horror.

"Damn! My car key! I lost my car key" Quickly the man dropped down on all fours, looking for the key, the only mean helped him escape this land of Satan.

Woo Hee shook her head, grinning widely at her poor brother. A clumsy Wang So was a sight for sore eyes since not everyday could she see this side of him, back then in Goryeo or now in this present lifetime.

"What's wrong with hyung? He hasn't left to go back to Seoul yet?" Jung, from nowhere, joined the sister, watching their brother suffer.

"Pay up, you loser!" Woo Hee glanced Jung, demanded an settlement for their bet "I won't take credit this time. I am in need of a huge amount of money."

"Stop talking and come here help me" So yelled from afar, still on the ground, looking for the key. However the younger siblings had no intention to give him a hand at all.

"Come on. Can't you let me pass this time?" They were too busy bickering with each other.

"No way I let you pass once again. Remember the time you charge me 10,000 won for one Americano?"

"It was delivery fee"

"ASAHI" So shouted again and both Woo Hee and Jung had to reluctantly move their feet.

"We're coming"

After all, they travelled from Seoul to Busan with the sole purpose of helping their brother. Helpful they must appear.

* * *

That night, after all the boys and girls had left, there were only Hajin's parents in their house. Couldn't keep the question for herself anymore, Mrs. Go opened her mouth to ask her husband.

"When will you stop tormenting our future son-in-law? Not inviting him in for the dinner was very childish of you."

"He wanted to make babies with our Hajin in a tent, in our garden. Do you think I could let it pass easily?" Mr. Go retorted angrily "And I've let him take her back to Seoul. That's very generous of me"

"It's because you lost the bet with Woo Hee" She snapped back. "If you had won the bet, you would have tortured Wang So more, wouldn't you?" She knew her husband had silently accepted the young lawyer as their daughter's boyfriend but he was too stubborn to say it out loud. "And I know the kidnapping was just a play, too. You hired people of martial arts club in our neighbourhood pretending as the thugs kidnapping an old man. Is that correct?" The husband just cleared his throat, looking away when being caught off guard by his wife. continued "But where did you get the money to hire those people? It must cost you a lot."

"Don't worry. I wasn't the one who paid. Wang So did"

"Wang So?" She eyed him suspiciously but the old man just gleefully grinned at his wife, then changing the subject.

"You know, I quiet like the young girl, sister of Wang So."

"Woo Hee, you mean?"

"Yes. Asahi was her other name. That girl is smart, much smarter than her two brothers. I am thinking about paying Hajin a visit in Seoul soon. Asahi and I may have a lot of fun there."

Rarely did Mr. Go show his childish, mischievous side. And whenever he did, it was never a good sign. Mrs. Go just sighed defeated, considering to warn Hajin about her father's unanticipated visit.

The war between father and son in law may never end simply.

* * *

Back at home in Seoul, Woo Hee closed her diary which noted all of her dreams, flashbacks about her past life in Goryeo. She finally had the full memories of 13th prince Baek Ah whose true name was Wook which shared the same character with Asahi.

Fate blessed 13th prince's soul so that he could witness the end of his brother and his best friend's love story. A happy ending for both Wang So and Hae Soo, though they had to wait 1000 years later. But the wait was worthy.

A small knock on the door pulled her out of the train of thought. Her brother poked his head in and called her out for dinner.

"Yes, hyung nim" Woo Hee replied like the old Baek Ah responded to his 4th brother.

Jung ate out with his friends so there left only three of them. It was a reminder of the dinner back then in Goryeo when Gwangjong newly descended on the throne. Wang So, Hae Soo, Baek Ah sat together, enjoying a cosy familial meal.

Happiness sometimes was just a simple moment like that.

Until the older brother was reminded by something.

"Do you remember I gave you an emergency credit card, Woo Hee?" The young girl stopped eating, put her spoon down "I said you can use it whenever you are in an urgent situation. I have checked my balance this morning and found out the emergency card was debited 5,000,000 wons"

"Woah! A lot of money, isn't it?" Woo Hee smiled awkwardly then slowly pushed the chair to stand up.

"Where are you going? We haven't finished yet" So still smiled sweetly at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm full. I think I will go looking for Jung. He must be drunk somewhere with his friends" She quickly left the table but being called back by Wang So.

"Stop right there. Come back here and explain where and on what you spent 5,000,000 wons"

"I paid it in an emergency. It's just a little money to help us living happily ever after. A happy ending for all of us." Woo Hee reasoned while walking backwards to the door. She really wanted to say the truth but she also swore to not reveal it to her brother.

5,000,000 was the amount of money, Woo Hee had paid to hire people for the kidnapping play. The sister truly believed Jung's plan was genius but she could never trust that dumb head brother of her or his gang of friends. So she made her own plan: coming to meet Hajin's father, making a bet with him that her brothers had full ability to rescue him in any hardest situation. If she won, Mr. Go must let Hajin go back to Seoul with them. The bet sounded immature but surprisingly the old man agreed, with one condition: Wang So must never know about their agreement. Together the old man and the young girl drew out their own strategy.

"Little money? 5,000,000 wons is a little money? You have no idea about money's value, do you?"

"I'm sorry, hyung. I will work hard to pay you back in the future"

"Come back here and explain yourself right now, Woo Hee"

But the girl didn't come back. Picking up her shoes, she quickly ran out of the house when her brother was fuming in anger, cursing her name.

"ASAHI"

She was totally doomed. There was no happy ending for her, Konikishi Asahi . But then one could not have everything. She might have her own happy ending in another lifetime, another story!

* * *

-The end-

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _I once had the idea of Jung interrupting Wang So and Hae Soo when they were in middle of *something*_

 _Just imagine when they were having their sexy time and the dumb head bangged on the door asking where Soo noona was since he couldn't find her anywhere._

 _So casually said she was in middle of something and received a pinch from Hae Soo, which made him yelp in pain. Jung might be dumb but quite bright in this matter. He mischievously asked if So was having woman on his bed AGAIN, and warned the older brother not to let Woo Hee or Hae Soo know or he would suffer._

 _And indeed Wang So suffered since Soo got angry and had no mood to continue._

 _Jung laughed in triumph and So wanted nothing but to murder his younger brother._

* * *

 _At a moment of his life, So must admit that Jung was a nice guy and any girl having him as a boyfriend must be lucky. But when Hae Soo suggested to match Woo Hee with Jung, he strongly opposed the idea. Because his precious Asahi should never be matched with the squid face named Wang Jung._

 _and yes, I once intended to develop an innocent loving relationship between Asahi and Jung in this story._

* * *

 _Hajin's father came to visit his daughter but his true purpose was to torment Wang So._

* * *

 _Wang So and Hae Soo brought Seol to their house but Asahi and Jung ended up babysitting her._

 _I mean, seriously they may give birth to the child in Goryeo, but had never truly raised her or done the parenting. The two may have no experience at all. It was all up to Jung and Asahi now._

* * *

 _Once again, Thank you so much for reading Remember and Forget. Please forgive all the mistakes in my story._


End file.
